


Pokemon Drabbles!

by zdbztumble



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdbztumble/pseuds/zdbztumble
Summary: Failed dates, pillow fights, mischief, and mayhem! A collection of drabble requests from Tumblr. Anime-verse for the most part, lots of pokeshipping, other characters and pairings as well. (Written between 2017-present)
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Citron | Clemont/Serena, Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Hikari | Dawn/Kengo | Kenny, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr, I've been taking requests for Pokemon drabbles from a prompt list I shared. Here they are. Various characters and pairings abound, but this first "chapter" is all about the pokeshipping.
> 
> Some explanation going forward: while I try and stick with canon personalities and voices for the most part, I do like to imagine all of the Kalos characters as extremely French, some with thick accents and a preference for the French dub names of characters.

1\. KISS ME

"Kiss me."

"You got it!"

It took a few seconds for Misty to compute what just happened. When the pieces came together, she felt the heat of her blush as it overtook her entire face. _I said that out loud…I was caught in a daydream, and I said it out loud…and he said 'you got it!?"_

She didn't look at him; she couldn't She couldn't move at all, even as her mind screamed any number of things. _Get some gum. Get some mints. Fix your hair. Play it cool. Get excited. Look. Look. LOOK AT HIM! TURN YOUR STUPID HEAD AND LOOK -_

Something small bounced against her head. She looked down at where it had fallen. The offending object was a silver-wrapped chocolate Kiss.

"Misty!" Ash whined. "Why'd ya ask for a Kiss if you weren't ready for it?"

* * *

2\. YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL

"Of all the crazy things you could do, Ash…"

"Not now, Misty."

"Yes, 'now,' and don't take that tone with me! Now hold still."

"I don't know what the big deal is. I got out of it just fi-YEOW!" Ash ripped his arm away from the reach of the cotton swab. How the mild sting of the antiseptic could be more painful than the long slashes left by the wild Mightyena, Misty couldn't fathom.

She moved from standing over Ash to sitting by him on the bed, firmly taking his arm into her grip. "You wouldn't have to deal with this if you hadn't jumped in the middle of that fight," she muttered as she applied the ointment. Ash winced and whined the whole time.

"They were gonna hurt that Litten," he reminded her. "What was I supposed to do?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Have your Pokemon do the Pokemon Battling?"

"Oh…yeah," Ash chuckled sheepishly. He shrugged and yawned, the pain from the antiseptic seemingly forgotten. He rolled over on his side, his back to Misty, and soon he was asleep. It was as if he hadn't almost gotten himself killed trying to help a random wild Pokemon.

Misty thought of shaking him awake to keep telling him off for being so reckless. She thought of slapping his dumb head over and over, in the hope that would beat some sense into him. She thought of screaming right into his ear for falling asleep on her.

Instead, Misty made sure he was asleep before pulling the sheets up to his shoulders, tucking them in around him, and scooting in to lean over her sleeping friend. Her arms draped over Ash's form in a loose hug, and she rested her cheek on his.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

* * *

3\. I LOVE YOU. I AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. PLEASE DON'T GET MARRIED.

Her first time in Kalos had been enchanting so far. From the Prism Tower of Lumiose to the Glittering Cave, from the cafés to the castles, Misty loved it all. Travelling with Ash, it wasn't exactly the whirlwind of romance she had pictured as a little girl, but she wouldn't have it any other way. And Ash's friends, Clemont and Bonnie, had been wonderful.

Miette was a different story.

There was a charm to the Performer, Misty had to admit. And she was reasonably sure that Miette wasn't _really_ after Ash, that she was just teasing. But the bluenette liked to push things as far as she could, and seemed to just _love_ whenever a word or gesture made Ash stammer and Misty scowl.

They were alone in the TV room of the Pokemon Center, Ash in the middle of the couch with the girls on either side of him. In flipping through the channels, they'd happened to come upon an old Kantonese romance film Misty remembered watching with Ash during the Indigo League years ago. He sat through it more patiently than he had back then, though he still didn't share Misty's enthusiasm for the genre.

" _I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married._ "

Misty giggled quietly, remembering how Ash had lost it at that line back in the day. But Miette cut that laughter short when she slid up against Ash's side and rested her head and shoulders on his chest, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"I should be saying zis to you some day, should I not, Sacha?" she purred with a suggestive glance up at him.

"Huh?" Ash asked blankly.

 _SNAP!_ Misty had been holding the remote; her grip had cracked the battery case cover. Pikachu scampered off her lap.

Miette leaned over Ash to beam at Misty. "Come come, Ondine. I would not dare."

"Hmmph. Good," Misty pouted. She folded her arms and turned back to the movie, but she kept her eyes focused on her right. Ash still looked clueless, and Miette was still beaming while pressed against him.

"I would not dare," she repeated with a wink, "but if you are not careful, I might be acting _before_ we reach zat point."

That was too much. Misty yanked Ash away from the Performer and held him against her, like an oversized Bewear doll.

"…Huh?" Ash asked again, while Miette fell back laughing.


	2. II

1\. YOU WERE NEVER JUST MY FRIEND

" _Don't call me 'Dee-Dee!'_ " Dawn snapped. She snatched Piplup up in her arms and marched away from the practice court.

"Dawn - wait!" Kenny recalled Empoleon and hurried after her. "You don't need to get so upset…I was just teasing -"

She stopped and rounded on him. "I've told you a million times to knock that off, Kenny! I hate that name, and I _really_ hate it when you rub it in my face after I lose! What kind of friend does that, after all this time!?"

As angry as she sounded, there was a tremor to her voice. _She's more upset than I thought._ Kenny reached out and took Dawn's hand. She turned her head away in a huff, but she didn't pull her hand from his.

"You were never just my friend," he told her.

* * *

2\. "ARE YOU OK?" "WHY DO YOU ASK?" "YOU'RE WEARING TWO DIFFERENT SHOES."

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're wearing two different shoes."

Misty looked down. She had on simple thongs, but sure enough, one was navy blue and the other saffron.

"Huh. I was in such a rush to get out the door, I must have grabbed the wrong shoe," Misty shrugged and smiled. That explanation didn't seem good enough for Dawn; the bluenette and Piplup shared a suspicious look before edging their beach towel away from her.

"Pika _kapi kaku pika, Pikachupi_ ," (" _I_ don't think there's anything wrong with your shoes, Misty,") Pikachu assured her, jumping into her lap to cuddle.

"Thanks, Pika-pal," Misty giggled as she scratched the Mouse Pokemon's head.

"WAAAAAH!" Misty looked up. Ash was out in the surf, swimming as fast as he could, to escape a swarm of irate Tentacool. No doubt he'd done something to upset them.

With a heavy sigh, Misty stood up, kicked her thongs off, and raced toward the water to save him. _That should make you happy, Dawn…now my feet match!_

* * *

3\. LOOK AT ME - JUST BREATHE, OK?

For such an upbeat, outgoing kid, Ash Ketchum had more nightmares than anyone Professor Kukui had ever met.

Most often, they made themselves known through the pensive look and dark rims around the eyes Ash sometimes wore first thing in the morning, before a Pokemon or some breakfast brightened his day. Occasionally, they gave their presence away through the soft but tense murmuring Ash let out in his sleep.

And other times, like tonight, they revealed themselves through thrashing and screaming.

"Ash…ASH!" Professor Kukui called, shaking Ash's shoulders as firmly but carefully as he could. Pikachu assisted him by nuzzling Ash's cheeks. Together they coaxed Ash awake, though he didn't seem to realize it.

" _Lugia!_ " he cried out, panting frantically. "Cold…"

"Ash!" Kukui put his hands on the boy's sholders. "Look at me - just breathe, okay?"

Ash finally seemed to see him. The boy nodded, his breathing slowly calming down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kukui offered.

Ash shook his head. "It's nothing, Professor. Just…just remembering something. Only…only someone wasn't there this time."

" _Pikachupi_ ," Pikachu cooed softly. He crawled into Ash's lap and snuggled against his Trainer's stomach. Ash wrapped his arms around his starter and closed his eyes. Soon enough, he had drifted back to sleep.

 _It seems over now_ , Kukui thought as he left them. While it seemed wrong to pry, he couldn't help but wonder what this student of his had been through, that he had so many "memories" haunting his dreams.


	3. III

1\. I'VE MADE MY PEACE. BUT SEEING YOU HERE...IT'S...MORE THAN I CAN TAKE.

Ash knew that his and Misty's first visit to his mother's house since announcing their engagement would be tough to get through. He expected the joyous squealing. He expected the bone-crushing hug. He even expected his mom to whip out some preliminary wedding plans without ever stopping to think that Misty, or even Ash himself, might have put some thought into that subject.

He hadn't expected the crying, though.

"I'm s-sorry, dears," Mrs. Ketchum managed through her sobbing. "I'm so happy for you both. But my little boy, growing up like this…I knew he was planning to ask..I've made my peace. But seeing you here…It's… _more than I can take_!"

Litten was out and about; he jumped into Mrs. Ketchum's arms and nuzzled her face with his own. She squeezed the Fire-Type tightly and bawled into his fur.

Misty took Ash's hand in her own. "Let's give her a minute," she whispered.

* * *

2\. I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY OWN.

 _Knock knock_. "Misty?"

"It's open, Ash." He only stuck his head in. There was a hard frown on his face. "What?"

"Tracey told me what you did. In the water."

"…You mean, save your life?" Ash nodded. Misty felt a blush rising to her face; why she should be embarrassed about pulling Ash from the ocean, she couldn't say.

Ash was still frowning. "You could've died too, Misty." He sounded almost upset, that she would take such a risk for him. She had a retort ready, but he left before she could say it aloud.

_You listen to me, Ketchum…I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own._

* * *

3\. PILLOW FIGHT!

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"I beg your par-OOF!" Clemont just registered the sight of the pillow before it caught him right in the face. Korrina began circling him on her roller blades, and her Lucario ran around behind her, both of them pelting Clemont with overstuffed feather pillows.

"Really now - _oof_ \- is this - _oof_ \- I don't - _oof_ \- HELP!" He took off running across the Gym floor, his assailants in hot pursuit. From her perch in the bleachers, Bonnie snickered with Dedenne.

"I knew it was a good idea to invite her to stay while her Gym's being repaired."

" _Dede!_ "


	4. IV

1\. I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU.

"Azurill! _Azurill!_ Oh, where could she be?" Misty fell to her knees. They had been looking for almost three hours, and they hadn't come across any sign of her little polka dot, in the Gym or on the grounds around it. _I never should have let her try Battling_ , Misty told herself. _She's still just a baby. If anything happens to her…_

An arm wrapped around her shoulders while another pulled her in to Ash's chest. "Don't worry, Misty," he told her, his voice soft and warm. "We'll find her."

Misty didn't fight his hold, but leaned further against him. "Did you see how hurt she looked, Ash? I…I didn't think I was pushing her that hard, but…" she only knew she was crying when Ash brushed a tear from her cheek.

" _Pikapi! Pikachupi!_ " Pikachu popped up from a bush a few feet ahead and waved them over. Hidden by the bush was an oversized Diglett hole, and inside was a watery-eyed polka dot.

" _Azurill_!" Misty scooped her baby Pokemon up, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright! I'm so sorry I put you through that, sweetie. Are you hurt?"

" _Azu_ ," she sniffed with a shake of her head. She nestled into Misty's chest.

"Don't ever run off like that again," it was meant as a scolding, but Misty couldn't make her voice sound anything but relieved. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Azurill only had a few minor scratches, most of them from digging around outside than from the training. They got her back inside and put her to bed. Misty felt like bed herself, but she only made it as far as the couch. "Show yourself out," she mumbled to Ash and Pikachu.

Ash smiled down at her. There was a blanket folded up on the armrest of the couch; he shook it open and draped it over her.

"Y'know, Misty," he noted as he stepped out the door, "you'll make a great mom someday."

* * *

2\. WAIT A MINUTE...ARE YOU JEALOUS?

"Is something wrong, Clemont?" asked Bonnie. Her brother seemed bothered and preoccupied. He'd pulled on Luxray's fur twice now while brushing his fur out.

Clemont let out a long sigh. "No, Bonnie; nothing's wrong." His eyes, she thought, darted in Serena's direction. She and Ash were busy discussing his next Gym battle. Well, _Ash_ was discussing it; Serena was looking on admiringly, Ash oblivious. But why that might bother, Clemont, Bonnie couldn't understand…

"Wait a minute…are you jealous?"

"Bonnie!" Clemont snapped. "I've told you a thousand times, do not bother me about that!" He gathered Luxray and his brush up and marched to another corner of the Pokemon Center's lobby.

 _He was blushing_ , Bonnie noted with a grin.

* * *

3\. YOU KNOW, IT'S OK TO CRY.

"Misty, calm down -"

"No, I will not 'calm down,' Ash! I can't believe they did this to me again!"

"Well…it wasn't really _their_ fault this time, if you think about it…"

He regretted the remark almost immediately. "So you're taking _their_ side, huh!? _Fine!_ _Take_ their side! _Everyone_ takes their side!"

"Wha - Misty, no!"

"Just leave me alone, Ash!" Misty gathered up her bag and stomped off to a log about ten feet away.

" _Pikachupi_ ," Pikachu whispered sadly. He scampered over to join her. Ash hesitantly followed. He could hear her muttering to herself as she petted his Starter.

"…Since I was born…'three perfect beauties…' no responsibility…"

Ash felt his jaw drop slightly. He knew Misty and her sisters had had a strained relationship growing up, but he hadn't realized things were still so tense over Gym business.

"Hey…Misty?" he said softly, stepping up behind her to place a hand on her shoulder. She gave no answer. "You know, it's okay to cry…"


	5. V

1\. I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!

"Easy…just slide into them, Lucario, there you go…now, pad him up," Clemont directed. Korrina moved in to strap knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet onto her Lucario.

"Alright," Clemont gulped, "the moment of truth…" he hit a large red button on his control panel. The rockets in Lucario's skates activated, and the Aura Pokemon was thrust forward. He seemed taken aback at first, but he leaned into the momentum, and soon enough he had taken control. With long strides he pushed himself around the Gym's arena, the rockets giving him enough of a boost to manage great arching leaps off of the ramps Korrina had set up earlier.

Clemont heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Lucario's mistress. "Well, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Korrina gave him a sock on the arm. "I could kiss you right now!"

* * *

2\. I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH YOU

Misty could hear his footsteps racing to catch up with her own. She didn't turn around; she couldn't. Instead, she quickened her own pace.

"Misty, wait…" her date called after her.

"No, Dave,"she said crisply. "I can't do this."

"But - but _why_? Is it because of what I said about Tentacool? I didn't mean it…"

"It's not that."

"Is it the hat? I only bought it yesterday - it's not like I need to wear it -"

"I don't care about your hat, Dave!" She did care; it was a Pokemon League hat; but she couldn't say that.

"Then Misty - please, stop - what is it? After three months, I thought we were doing well -"

Misty finally stopped. She spun around on her heels to face Dave and fought a losing battle to choke down her tears. The past three months _had_ been going well - more than well. Their dates had been chaotic but fun, their fights had been playful, their treks outside the city full of adventure. This short, scruffy, Electric-Type loving young man couldn't have done more to make her happy. And she almost was.

Almost.

"It's…it's…" she stammered, "it's…it's that I can't be in love with you!"

***

"…And I ran off. I ran all the way back here," Misty recounted for her Pokemon. A cup of tea was in her hands, and a wet handkerchief was on the pool's edge at her side. Most of her Pokemon floated a few feet out into the water, sympathetic looks on their faces. Politoed was up against the wall of the pool, patting her legs as they hung over the side, and Psyduck and Azurill were nestled up against her.

"I just don't get it. Why couldn't I get it to work? Dave was a great guy. He was just like…just like…"

It was Psyduck who finished her thought. " _Psy. Psy_." ("Like your Ashboy. But not him.")

* * *

3\. EXCUSE YOU?

"Hmm…'think on your feet…' 'don't rely on Type match-ups…'" Sawyer walked along, his nose in his notebook. _I've got to memorize all these notes…I can't let Ash beat me next time we battlaaa.._. "AAAUGH!"

Something wide and solid caught his legs, and he tumbled to the pavement. His notebook went flying.

"Excuse you?" he snapped at the guilty party, an especially large and slobbery Slurpuff.

"Excuse _her?_ " a teasing voice said behind him. "I think you were the one not watching where you were going."

"Maybe…" Sawyer mumbled as he pulled himself up. "I'm sorry. I didn't -"

He turned around to see a girl with blue, wolven hair and red eyes that shone with an impish gleam. Sawyer's notebook was in her hand and a coy smile was on her face.

"No harm done," she shrugged, handing the book back. "Come along, Slurpuff."

Sawyer found himself unable to string together a reply, even as the girl and her Pokemon walked off. He couldn't even manage to move.


	6. VI

1\. I CHOOSE YOU.

Misty's sisters had told her once that the "he loves me…he loves me not" game was from Kalos originally, and she could believe it. Something so sweet and romantic _would_ come from there.

She didn't play it all that often, but when they'd set up camp right by a field of daisies, she knew she couldn't resist at least one round. And when a pair of grubby-looking Trainers passed by and it became clear that they'd be there a while as Ash battled, Misty took that as her cue to start.

She was on her third round. Togepi played with the petals by her side as she tugged away on another daisy. So far, all the flowers had ended on "not." _Sounds about right_ , Misty told herself. _What are the odds I'll ever get those three little words out of him?_

"Misty, I choose you!"

"Huh?"

Ash was standing over her, an eager impatience gleaming in his eyes. "These guys want a tag-team battle, and I choose you to be my partner. C'mon, let's go!" He turned heel and ran back over to the challengers.

 _…_ _Close enough_. Misty smiled, shook her head, and stood to join him.

* * *

2\. I'M SORRY, RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN.

"I'm sorry, run that by me again."

"Misty has something to tell you," Cilan repeated, for the third time in a row. _This is taxing even my patience…_ "It is extremely important, she would like to tell you in person, and she expects to see you at the Aquamarine Masque in Cerulean City two weeks from tonight."

Ash frowned and leaned back in his chair. "One more time."

Cilan threw up his hands, and Pikachu zapped his Trainer with an exasperated cry of " _Pikapi!_ "

"Hey! What are you two so upset about? I just don't get why I have to fly back to Kanto just so Misty can tell me something. What's so important she can't just call me?"

Cilan sprang out out of his chair. "It's that she -" he started, before his brain caught up with his mouth. _It's not my place to say it_ , he told himself as he bit down on his tongue. _And I don't need to die at Misty's hands for blowing her secret._

"It's that she what?" Ash asked, his head cocked to one side.

Cilan sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Just be there, Ash. For both our sakes, _please_ be there."

* * *

3\. ARE YOU WEARING MY SHIRT?

"It's not fair, Pikachu," Ash grumbled as he shrugged on his PJ shirt.

" _Pi pikachu, Pikapi_ ," his starter replied, though in sympathy or dismissal, Ash couldn't say. It was hard to tell with Pikachu sometimes, especially with anything concerning Misty.

"I mean, it was one thing when we were ten," Ash went on, whatever Pikachu's opinion really was. "But we're almost eighteen now, and she comes over here all the time. _I'm_ more of a guest than she is these days! If Mom won't just turn that junk room into a guest one for her, then just once, why can't she sleep on the floor while _I_ get _my_ bed?"

" _Pikachupi pika pika_."

"Oh, but you can't call her a 'girl' anymore. Remember, Pikachu?" Ash sneered, the memory of this argument still fresh in his mind from dinner. "She's a 'young lady' now. Hah! Some 'lady.' I bet she doesn't even -"

"What are you griping about now, Ash Ketchum?"

 _Great. Now she's here_. Ash took two deep breaths - it was always better to be at least semi-calm before starting up a good fight with Misty - and turned around to square off.

"I'm 'griping' about how you always - are you wearing my shirt?"

It was clearly his, the same black t-shirt he'd had on under his vest yesterday. He'd finally passed Misty in height a few years ago, and the shirt hung loose around her, almost covering up her shorts. "Why are you in my shirt, Misty?" Ash asked.

"I…I forgot to pack my pajamas this time," Misty stammered. Her face was nearly as red as her hair. "Why, do you have a problem with that too?"

"I, ah…no," Ash gulped. His hand flew to the back of his head. "And I was just telling Pikachu - it's getting late, huh? We should probably just turn in."

"Fine," Misty said shortly. "I'll…I'll just go brush my teeth."

"You do that," Ash called after her as she shuffled off to the bathroom. Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder, a wicked little grin plastered on his face.

" _Pi Pikachupi pika pikachu, pi Pikapi?_ " There was no mistaking his tone _that_ time.

"Please," Ash scoffed. "She's no cuter now than she was when we were kids."

" _Pi, pi pikachu pi?_ "

"…Who asked you!?"


	7. VII

1\. I LOVE YOU. I AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. PLEASE DON'T GET MARRIED.

"I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married."

Ash gagged. _Who talks like this? How long 'til this stupid movie's over, anyway?_

He glanced over at Misty. It was all her fault he was watching this mushy junk. Ash had plenty of good movies in his collection, but Misty insisted it was her turn to pick, and she went straight for one of his mom's stupid romances. Her hands were interlaced and supporting her head, and even from his peripheral vision Ash could see the stars in her eyes. Pikachu, sitting in her lap, was just as enamored with the film as she was. _Big softie traitor…_

"How can you watch this?" Ash complained, gesturing at the TV.

Misty shushed him, but she didn't look over; her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

Ash let out a loud moan. "It's so _dumb_! And you know it's all fake, right?"

That got a head turn, and a scowl, from her and Pikachu. " _You_ made me watch that cheesy monster movie where a guy turns into a Moltres and smashes up a cardboard city. _That's_ not 'all fake?'"

"Duh! Of course _that_ is. But people can't turn into Legendary Pokemon and run around. People _do_ get married. And when does anyone run up and say something like that _at the wedding_? You don't do that to someone!"

Misty hit "Pause" on the remote and crossed her arms. "Maybe it's not about whether that would really happen, Ash. Maybe it's about feelings."

"…Huh?"

"I know people don't do this in weddings. But people might _want_ to say it. They might be in love with someone who doesn't love them back, or loves someone else, and feel like telling that someone, even though it's wrong. They can't _really_ do it, so stories like this help them work through those feelings. Don't take it so literally, Ash."

" _Pikachu_ ," the Mouse Pokemon added in agreement.

They both turned sharply back toward the screen, and Misty started the film back up again. Ash rolled his eyes. He had no idea what Misty meant. He just knew this movie had gone on too long already.

***

"I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married."

" _Comme ç'est romantique_ ," Serena and Bonnie sighed together. Clemont struggled not to let out a sigh of his own, in frustration. This was the last time he let Bonnie choose the movie.

They'd had the TV room of the Pokemon Center to themselves all evening, so Ash suggested they watch a film. He had some cheesy monster movie in mind, and Clemont had suggested a documentary on how Electric-Types inspired technology through the centuries, but once Bonnie had named this old Kantonese romance, she won Serena's vote, so here they were.

As the scene carried on into melodramatic territory, and as the girls began to tear up, Clemont couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "I must say, I find it hard to believe this ever happens at weddings."

Bonnie frowned at him. " _Vous êtes trop dense à propos de ces choses pour l'apprécier_ ," she insisted.

"Bonnie, I have told you - speak so we all understand," Clemont gently chided her, glancing over at Ash. It didn't look like he'd heard a word. He was stroking a sleeping Pikachu as he watched the film, a pensive expression on his face.

"Ash?" said Clemont. "Don't you agree?"

The Kantonese boy turned to look at Clemont, a small smile on his face. "Don't take it so literally, Clemont."

Serena was sitting on the other side of Ash on the couch. Clemont saw her turn away from the screen to look at Ash. There was something sad and hurt in her eyes, but Clemont couldn't figure out why that should be. Ash hadn't said anything depressing.

 _It's this movie_ , Clemont decided. _It's gone on for too long_.

* * *

2\. I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, OK?

Misty lived for days like this.

"Would you mind repeating that, Ash?" she asked in her most disarmingly innocent voice. "I think I still have some water in my ear."

"You know what I said," Ash growled back. He stood at the edge of the pool with his arms crossed and his face scrunched up in a childish pout Misty found adorable. He was also fully clothed and clearly not prepared for his own request.

"No, really, Ash," Misty persisted. She shared a knowing smirk with Pikachu, who'd left his Trainer to rest on her shoulder. "I didn't hear you."

He could do nothing but sigh. "I want you to give me swimming lessons," he said. "Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Oh, don't you worry, Ash," Misty purred as she pulled herself all the way out of the water. "I'm going to take care of you. OK?"

* * *

3\. COULD YOU BE HAPPY HERE WITH ME?

Whatever else one could say about Ash Ketchum, he knew how to have fun.

How he persuaded Gyarados to let him surf atop the Atrocious Pokemon's back, Misty would never know, but there the goofball was, clinging to a dorsal fin with one hand and laughing fit to burst as Gyarados darted all over the pool. In the other hand, he held a small squirt gun. Pikachu, riding on Milotic's back, had a squirt gun of his own, and he and Ash were firing away at one another.

Misty sat on a folding beach chair a few feet back from the pool, the better to take in the revelry without getting caught in the crossfire. Psyduck snoozed at her side, and Ash's Oshawott kept trying to claim her attention with various seashell tricks. His latest effort would have been an impressive flip if he hadn't caught the shell with his head.

Misty couldn't help but laugh. "Ooh, poor Oshawott," she offered as she pulled the smarting Water-Type into her arms. "Why don't you take it easy and leave the self-inflicted damage to your Trainer?"

" _Oshawott_ ," he sighed, and Misty laughed again.

This was the third time this week that Ash had come by with his Pokemon, and the forth week out of the five he'd been home that he'd come to see her. Some girls might scoff at that, but for Ash Ketchum, that was about as regular a visiting schedule as you could hope for. And he seemed to have more fun each time he came by.

 _And I love seeing him have fun_ , thought Misty, as she squeezed Oshawott just a little more tightly. _So why do I still feel so sad today_? Maybe it was the weather; the pool in the Gym may have been cozy, but outside there was freezing rain and gale force winds. Maybe it was that looming date, one week from now, when Ash would return to Alola for Mew knew how long.

Or maybe it was that other worry about his leaving, the one shadowing all the time she spent with him: _would you be enjoying yourself so much if you didn't have another journey to look forward to, Ash? It all the adventures and travel stopped, could you be happy here with me?_


	8. VIII

1\. PROMISE ME YOU'LL STAY?

"…And Nurse Joy said Milotic will be fine," said Misty, her voice hoarse and tired and wet.

"Well, that's good news," Ash sighed with relief, Pikachu nodding in agreement from his shoulder. "What about the Gym?"

Misty shrugged. "We can rebuild. And Politoed led all the other Pokemon out while Milotic kept Team Rocket busy, so they're safe. If he hadn't done that…" _And if my sisters had been home…if you'd been visiting then…_

"They're safe," Ash repeated, his voice firm and reassuring. "And you're safe too." He sat beside her on the bench. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"…I know you have to get back to Alola. I know that. But…" without thinking, Misty closed her right hand over his left. "Promise me you'll stay? At least until they let Milotic out?"

Ash's other hand closed on top of hers. "I promise."

* * *

2\. TELL ME A SECRET.

Misty told people that she and Ash had a love/hate relationship with Miette; she loved spending time with them, and they hated it.

Ash wouldn't go that far. He could never hate spending time with friends. He did sometimes hate how forward Miette could get. Like now, when she was nestled right up against him on the couch, with her arms around his left and her chin resting on his shoulder, an impish grin on her face. And with Misty at the Gym and Pikachu snoozing in the bedroom, he didn't even have anyone around to help keep her in check.

"Miette," he said delicately. "I know it's cold, but I think a blanket would do a better job keeping you warm…" _And it would be a lot more comfortable for me…_

"I'm perfectly fine 'ere, Sacha," said Miette with a slight laugh. "No, ze only problem I 'ave iz - well, zere is nozhing to do."

"Yep," Ash sighed. The blizzard outside was too much to think about going outside, and Ash was bored with all the games in the apartment.

"Let's entertain ourselves, Sacha. Tell me a secret."

"…What?"

"Come, come, Sacha - I will not tell on you," Miette promised with a wink.

"Um…OK. Let's see…oh! Noivern likes Charizard's girlfriend."

Miette slapped his chest. "Not about your Pokemon, _petit sot_. About you."

Ash shifted uncomfortably. He knew Miette wasn't the type to let up until he gave her an answer, but he _really_ didn't want to give away a secret about himself. Not to her. She might keep her promise not to blab, but she'd tease and needle him about it relentlessly - and around other people too. "Um…well, there's not really anything to -"

" _Oshawott!_ "

They both looked up. Ash's Water-Type danced around the floor by the coffee table, chanting " _osha, osha, oshawott!_ " over and over. In one paw, he twirled his sea shell, but on the other paw, he spun around a small silver ring.

"Oshawott, don't play with that!" Ash snapped. He reached out to grab the ring from his mischievous sea otter, but Miette beat him to it.

"Hey!" Before he could try to take it back, Miette shifted so that her back was pressed against Ash's side, pinning his left arm down and pushing him further against the side of the couch, trapping his right.

"Zis iz quite ze ring, Sacha," she remarked as she looked it over. The band was made of an intertwined Gyarados and Milotic. Their mouths met in a kiss at the top, and supported a small sapphire surrounded by even smaller diamonds. "Why 'ave I never seen Ondine wear it?"

"Because! Because, ah…because…see, it's technically not…not _yet_ , anyway, but…"

Miette looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes lit up as if Christmas had come early. She spun around and tackled him down onto the cushions. "So, zere _iz_ a secret you are keeping! And from a certain someone, too. W'en do you mean to 'pop ze question' on _notre belle sirène, mon petite Luvdisc_?"

"…Um…" _Sooner than I planned. With the field day you're sure to have with this, Misty'll know what's up about five minutes after she walks in the door…_

* * *

3\. HAVE YOU SEEN THE...? OH...

"Gah, where _is_ it?"

"Like, what do you need, sis?" Lily asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"Kingdra's Pokeball!" Daisy whined. "How does Misty expect us to get better at Battling if she's always squirreling away the Pokemon who like us?"

"You mean, how does she expect _you_ to get better," Violet said dryly. "Some of us still have the willpower not to cave in to all her bossing."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least I have some ambition, or something. I'm gonna go ask the runt."

Of course, Misty put her room right at the top of the pyramid when she built the new Gym, and the elevator _would_ be out of order today. Daisy was one of those "glisten, not sweat" girls, but she was definitely glistening by the time she reached the door.

"Hey, pipsqueak," she wheezed as she nudged the door open. "Have you seen the…? _Oh…_ "

"Did you get the ball?" Violet asked when Daisy reappeared in the kitchen five minutes later.

Daisy didn't answer right away. A shocked glaze in her eyes, she got herself a glass of water, moving as if in a trance, and sipped at it while staring straight ahead. "…When did Ash get here?" she finally asked.

"The kid's here?" Lily finally looked up from her magazine.

"Yup. And I don't know if we can call Misty the runt anymore. She's _definitely_ growing up…"


	9. IX

1\. I SWEAR, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.

"You're sure you're OK, Cilan?" asked Misty. She put both her hands on his shoulders as she gave him one more look-over.

"I'm perfectly alright," the Connoisseur assured her. "Just a few scuffs and a slightly larger dry cleaning bill for the week."

"Well…if you're sure…" Misty adjusted Cilan's tie for him before rounding on Ash. "What were you thinking, dragging poor Cilan along on a stupid stunt like that!? He could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"But Misty -"

"Don't you 'but Misty' me, Ash Ketchum! Now, promise me you won't lead anyone else along on a charge into a Tauros stampede."

"..I promise…" Ash grumbled under his breath.

" _Ash…_ "

"I said, I promise!" Ash repeated, louder and with more whine.

"Don't be too hard on Ash, Misty," Cilan chuckled, clapping a hand on the girl's right shoulder. "That Oddish wouldn't have been able to save itself, and we came out fine in the end. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll tend to dinner. Come along, Pikachu - I believe I still owe you a sample of my homemade ketchup."

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu gladly leapt off of Ash's shoulder and followed Cilan back to camp, leaving a frowning Ash alone with a glowering Misty.

 _Why is she always so angry after stuff like this?_ Ash wondered. Cilan was right; that Oddish _wouldn't_ have been able to get out of that ravine on its own. And Cilan only stumbled on the way out; Ash was the one who tripped, rolled, and just dodged a hoof to the head. _She's always worried about everyone else. I bet if that Tauros had hit me, she wouldn't even -_

"Oof!" The force of Misty's hug knocked Ash back a few steps, and he had to hold her back just to steady himself.

"I mean it, Ash," Misty said softly into his neck, her voice much less angry and much more wet than before. "Swear you won't go running off like that."

"Misty…" Ash sighed and patted her shoulder. "I swear, it won't happen again."

* * *

2\. WHY ARE YOU LYING?

Ash Ketchum wasn't afraid of harsh weather, perilous quests, Legendary Pokemon, or strange foods. He could travel all over the world, dive head-first into danger, and tangle with any and all Pokemon without batting an eye.

But an irate girlfriend? And worse, an irate girlfriend being both encouraged and provoked by their most mischievous friend who'd been stirring Misty up all day long? _That_ sent him into a cold sweat.

"Let's try that again, Ash," Misty said, her voice icy calm, as Starmie appeared at her side. "What happened to the treats I bought for my Pokemon?"

"I…I don't know."

"Ash, why are you lying?"

"Yes, Sacha," Miette giggled. She took hold of Ash from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Why are you lying?"

" _Miette…_ " growled Misty.

"I only mean to 'elp, Ondine," Miette winked. She tightened her grip around Ash's middle and steered him to stand directly in front of her. "Starmie 'as a clean shot now, does 'e not?"

"Wha - whose side are you on!?" whined Ash.

"You're running out of seconds, Ketchum," Misty warned.

 _Uh oh. Think fast, Ash: embarrassing truth, or Hydro Pump?_ "I…see, Pikachu and I were playing hide and seek, and…well, it was around lunchtime, and I'd lost two rounds, and I didn't wanna -"

" _Ash…_ "

"…I thought they were snacks for us, so I ate them."

Misty fixed him with a blank stare, and Ash could feel Miette's sigh hit his back.

"You 'ave yourself a keeper 'ere, Ondine," Miette remarked as she patted Ash's head. Misty smiled, nodded, and recalled Starmie before coming over to take her befuddled boyfriend back from the Kalosene.

* * *

3\. WERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME?

"How could you do this to me?" Ash cried.

"I'm sorry, Ash," said Misty, in a not-very-sorry voice. "We hadn't planned for this, but…"

"We both had very strong feelings," Cilan took over, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"I just can't believe it." Ash slumped over in misery. From his shoulder, Pikachu could only offer sympathetic pats to the back. "And you've been doing this for six months, you said…were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

"We were waiting for the right moment," Cilan said with a shrug.

"So you pick my birthday!?" Ash spat. "I mean - come on! _Dancing lessons_?!"

"Your ballroom technique is appalling, Ash," said Cilan, suddenly very businessman-like. "It won't do for a soon-to-be Champion to have two left feet at his own induction."

"And _my_ feet can't take any more crunching from yours," Misty added. "So suck it up, be at Cilan's every Sunday, and be grateful you have such a beautiful partner."


	10. X

1\. YOU HAVE THE MOST AMAZING EYES.

"You know, Misty," Cilan remarked one day, as they walked along a riverbank in the forest. "You have the most amazing eyes."

"Oh…oh, really?" Misty stammered, a small smile and a slight blush both appearing on her face. Ash didn't like either of them.

"Really," Cilan continued, leaning in towards Misty with an inquisitive look. "Truly remarkable coloration."

"Well, that's - that's so sweet of you, Cilan," said Misty, a slight giggle in her voice.

"Hmmph." Ash was pleased to see that his huff wiped the smile and the blush off of Misty's face.

"And just what is _wrong_ with someone noticing my eyes?" Misty snapped, her hands on her hips.

" _Pi pikachu pika Pikapi_!" Pikachu answered for Ash. He was pretty sure that translated to "Guys who aren't Ash shouldn't," but he couldn't let _that_ be their answer.

"Only a girl would fall for that kind of stupid love junk!" he snapped. "It's no big deal!"

"Says who, Mister Pokemon Master!?" Misty shouted. She marched right up into Ash's face.

"Says…says, ah…says…"

She was right in his face, her eyes boring into his, and he could see every detail in them. Predominantly sea green, but with cerulean swimming in the center, a bright gleam to them…he didn't know another pair of eyes like these…

 _…_ _OK, so maybe it's_ kind _of a big deal…_

* * *

2\. THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world," Brock sighed. Hearts were in his eyes and love was at his back, lifting him off his feet.

Cilan shared a quick look with Pansage before answering: "She's a fine young lady. And identical to the Nurse Joy from Jubilife City."

Brock let out a moan of rapture. "Oh, Jubilife Joy! She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen!"

"What? But Brock, you just said that about _this_ Joy. And, now that I think of it, you made a very similar remark about the Jenny in Sandgem Town."

"Her too…they're all the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

If Brock heard Cilan, he made no acknowledgement of it. "I need roses," he whispered to himself. "I need a heart-shaped box of chocolates. I need a ring with a pink diamond surrounded by white ones, a tuxedo, and a chapel waiting to bond us together in the joyous union of holy - OW!"

He went stiff, his hands frozen in wild gesticulation, one foot still high off the ground. Croagunk gave a croak of exasperation before dragging his Trainer away.

" _Pan pansage_ ," Pansage sighed.

"Yes…I'm inclined to agree," said Cilan. He reached up to scratch his Pokemon's head. "A trial date _should_ be in order once he comes to. Otherwise, I fear we'll be in for much, much more of that on this trip…"

* * *

3\. I'M UP FOR THE CHALLENGE.

"You're sure you're up for this?" Misty asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lana replied, she and Popplio rigid at attention.

"Misty's Boot Camp isn't for everyone," the Cerulean Gym Leader went on. "You've got to train every day. Your _Pokemon_ have got to train every day. And you have to put up with my sisters - _every day!_ "

"We're ready for anything! Right, Popplio?"

_"Pop!"_

"This is your last chance to back out, so think carefully!" Misty said. She stood right in front of Lana and looked her dead in the eye. "Are you prepared for the toughest three weeks of Pokemon training in your whole life?"

"I'm up for the challenge!"


	11. XI

1\. DON'T GIVE ME THAT FACE...IT'S SO CUTE, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HOLD BACK.

" _That Paul!_ "

"Ash, calm down," Misty said, her voice low and soothing. "I'm sure he can't be that bad."

" _He's worse!_ " If the video phone's camera were wide enough, Misty was sure he'd be pacing up and down in front of it. " _I can't believe how he treated Chimchar!_ "

"That _does_ sound horrible," Misty admitted. "But Ash - are you sure you're not exaggerating just a little? You do sometimes get a little carried away over Trainers who are better than you -"

" _He is not better than me!_ " Ash snapped. He was right up against the camera now, his face pulled down in a massive pout.

"Don't give me that face," Misty scolded. _It's so cute, I might not be able to hold back…_

* * *

2\. HO-OH

"You did not!"

"I did so!"

"You did _not_!" Misty insisted. She gave Ash a rough shove to the shoulder. "If you've seen Ho-oh, then prove it!"

Ash shoved her back. "OK, fine! If you don't believe me - ask Pikachu. He saw it too."

"Oh?" Misty leaned over Ash to look Pikachu in the eye. "Is that true, Pikachu? I know _you_ wouldn't lie to me."

" _Pika pika_!" the little mouse cried, nodding enthusiastically.

"…Huh. Well, whaddya know." Misty looked up at Ash; he was grinning a smug, insufferable grin. She made sure to get him with her elbow as she sat back up, but he kept grinning at her. And her retaliatory pout could only hold out so long. "OK, fine," she said, scooting down the bench to bump up against his side. "I'll give you that one. But there's _no way_ you went back in time to save Arceus!"

* * *

3\. JIGGLYPUFF

Before he even opened his eyes, Cilan knew someone was watching him. Perhaps it was a Connoisseur's intuition. Or maybe it was the strong whiff of perfume in the air. Either way, he awoke to the sight of a pair of sly red eyes.

"Bah!" Cilan scurried back from the rather wolven bluenette standing over him. "Can…can I help you, miss?"

"I was about to ask you ze same," the girl chuckled. "Ze name is Miette." She offered him a hand up, and Cilan took it.

"Cilan," he introduced himself with a slight bow. "Forgive me, but I'm not sure where I am. The last I remember, I had crossed paths with a rather exuberant Jigglypuff, and the next thing I knew…" he gestured to Miette, who started laughing.

"I see. Per'aps your Jigglypuff did not appreciate your nap." She took a compact from her bag and held it open for Cilan to see his reflection. His face was covered in marker scribbles, including a crudely-drawn monocle and goatee.

_Hmm…I can't say I disapprove of the facial hair look…_


	12. XII

1\. FLYGON

"Flygon, get back here! What's gotten into that thing?"

The Mystic Pokemon had been behaving strangely all day. First it popped out of its Pokeball unbidden as soon as they'd arrived in Ecruteak City. Then it wouldn't be recalled, but kept buzzing around Drew's head. And now, it had swiped his backpack and taken down a back road.

"This isn't funny, Flygon!" Drew yelled after his Pokemon as he raced behind it. "Whatever you're up to, you better stop right -"

"Drew?"

He skidded to a halt at the sound of his name. Flygon stopped as well, and dropped Drew's bag into the arms of the brown-haired girl whose voice had caught their attention.

"May?" said Drew. His jaw couldn't quite find its way back up from where it was hanging.

"Hey…it's been a while."

"Yeah…been a while."

* * *

2\. ARE YOU HITTING ON HER FOR ME?

"What a fiery Gyarados!" Cilan remarked. "It's such a rarity to detect such a hot zest in a Water-Type, even one with such a ferociously atrocious reputation!"

Misty smiled down at him from her perch on the back of her Gyarados. "Thank you, Cilan! It took a lot of work to teach him Flamethrower, but it's come in handy plenty of times at the Gym."

"No doubt," Cilan said, nodding. "No doubt! Ash has told me about your successes back in Cerulean City."

"Oh? He has, has he?"

"Indeed. Why, almost as soon as we first met, he was regaling me with tales about the Tomboyish Mermaid he used to travel with, and her exemplary Water-Type team. Though the story began with a Goldeen in a Pokemon Center…"

"Boy - he's not even trying to be subtle, is he?" Iris deadpanned.

Ash turned to look at her. "Huh? What do you mean, Iris?" The two of them were still sitting around the campsite, enjoying the last of their lunch. Cilan and Misty were just down the hill by the lakeside, fishing as they had been for the past ten minutes. They were well within earshot, and Ash had heard Cilan telling Misty about the things Ash had told him about her, but there was nothing odd about that that he'd noticed. _What else are they gonna talk about? It's all they did during lunch, too._

Iris let out a low groan and rolled her eyes, gestures mirrored by Axew. "Isn't it obvious, Ash?" she asked. "Cilan's hitting on her for you!"

"'Hitting?'"

"Yes, hitting! You're too dense to do it yourself, so Cilan's taking care of it!"

Ash looked over to Pikachu; his starter offered a shrug before digging back into his apple. _Well, no help there…_ "Hey, Cilan!" he called down the hill. "C'mere a sec!"

Cilan made his excuses to Misty and hurried back to the camp. "Yes, Ash?"

"Are you hitting on her for me?" Ash asked, pointing back to the lake. His Connoisseur friend eyed him strangely before leaning back, a knowing smirk curling at the ends of his mouth.

"And if I were, Ash - what would you say to that?"

"Um…I guess I'd say - what does 'hitting on' mean?"

* * *

3\. YOU FAINTED...STRAIGHT INTO MY ARMS. YOU KNOW, IF YOU WANTED MY ATTENTION, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO SUCH EXTREMES.

"So, when he proposes -"

"W-W- _What!?_ "

"You're right - that _is_ unrealistic. When _you_ propose to _him_ -"

"When I - Melody!"

"And when he says 'yes' - because he will - you'll swoon, and he'll race to catch you. It's better if you do it while standing on a small rock or something, so he can get you all the way up into his arms without it being too much of a fall -"

"I'm not listening to this!"

"And he'll look down, and he'll say 'you fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes.'"

"THAT'S IT!" Misty slammed her fist down on the railing around the deck. Her face was beet red, and she was shaking from head to foot. If Melody didn't know Misty well enough, she might have dived over the side to escape the look on the redhead's face; as it was, she just smiled and leaned back comfortably into her seat at the helm.

"Now _look_ ," Misty snapped. "Ash would _never_ say that, I would _not_ swoon if he said 'yes,' he _wouldn't_ say 'yes,' and I will _never_ propose to him! And I thought you asked me out here to help you train your new Clawitzer!"

"Right, right," Melody chuckled. She uncoupled Clawitzer's ball from her belt and moved over to the bow. "Down to business. But - Misty?"

" _What?_ "

"When you're in his arms - if you curl your toes in just the right way, then even a guy like Ash will go nuts…"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"


	13. XIII

1\. YOU DON'T NEED TO PROTECT ME.

 _This is wrong_ , Paul thought, not for the first time since the battle began.

The odds were in his favor. His Aggron had a resistance to Dragon-Type moves, and was fully evolved besides. The Hakamo-o didn't know any fighting moves yet, according to the Poke Dex. And yet it thwarted them at every turn, dodging or countering all of Aggron's moves and wearing him down bit by bit.

 _It can't last_ , Paul told himself. _I'll have that Hakamo-o. And Aggron will learn the proper way to battle a wild -_

The Hakamo-o took Aggron off his feet with a well-timed Brutal Swing. The Iron Armor Pokemon crashed into the bushes nearby, while the Scaly Pokemon turned its sights on Paul. It rushed forward, a Dragon Claw at the ready, and Paul found himself unable to move.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

A Togekiss swooped down from the right, blasting Hakamo-o with a glittering beam of light. The Dragon/Fighting-Type jumped back and dove into the treeline, from whence it did not emerge. The Togekiss soared over to Aggron, while her Trainer came running up the path towards Paul. It took a minute, but he recognized her; she was the blue-haired girl that used to travel with Ash Ketchum.

"Are you OK, Paul?" she asked, an anxious look on her face. "Those Jangmo-o have been a menace ever since they escaped from the zoo! Now they're starting to evolve…this whole route's not gonna be safe to travel anymore! Officer Jenny asked me if I could help her protect Trainers who were passing through -"

"You don't need to protect me," Paul said shortly. He recalled Aggron before Togekiss could touch him and turned his back to the girl.

"…You're welcome!" he heard her snap as he walked away; he gave no reply, in word or gesture.

* * *

2\. EVERYTHING'S BEEN DIFFERENT SINCE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU.

"…And here's the kitchen."

"All right!" Ash cheered. Professor Kukui laughed, but Ash couldn't help himself; the tour of the new house had taken almost an hour. Most of the group was outside with Professor Burnet admiring the lawn, but when Ash's stomach started growling, Kukui insisted on getting him a snack.

"So," the professor said as he busied himself in the fridge. "What do you think of my new place, Ash?"

"It's great!"

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"It's really different from your old one, though. There's so much stuff here now - furniture and cabinets and research notes and -"

"And grocery bills." Professor Burnet stepped into the kitchen; Misty was behind her. "Munchlax didn't empty out the fridge again, did he?"

"Nope," reported Kukui. "There's just enough left here to make a sandwich."

"Is that pitcher of iced tea still in there? Everyone outside is hungry, and Misty offered to help me pour and carry."

Kukui stepped out of the fridge, pitcher in hand, and made a show of presenting it to his wife. "Here you are," he said, chuckling. "And I think Ash was on to something - everything's been different since I fell in love with you."

Pikachu laughed at the line, but Ash caught Misty giving him a funny look. A small smile played on her lips, and there was a faraway glimmer in her eye. "Er - everything OK, Misty?" he asked.

"Oh - yes!" Her hands flew behind her back, and she suddenly became very interested in a spot on the ceiling. The smile was still there. "Everything's fine, Ash."

"Are you sure?" He felt his eyebrow arch.

"Very sure! I'm just - thinking. About how true some things are."

"'How true things are…' I don't know what you're talking about, Misty."

From his perch on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu gave a long sigh and muttered something behind a paw. As best as Ash could guess, it meant something like: _so what else is new?_

* * *

3\. I THINK I'VE BEEN HOLDING MYSELF BACK FROM FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL OVER AGAIN.

"So then," directed Daisy, "you'll, like, take a step in - or swim in, I guess - toward me, and -"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Misty groaned, not for the first time. Ever since her sisters got back from their latest cruise around the world, it was a non-stop barrage until she finally relented and let them prepare another water show. That wasn't so bad; they did draw in the crowds, and it gave her sisters something to do. But she was still trying to figure out how they'd conned her into being the mermaid again.

"Don't talk back," Daisy scolded. "So, like I said - you swim in towards me, Horsea nuzzles under your arm -"

" _Sea!_ " The Dragon Pokemon let out a happy cry and leapt out of the pool. In spite of herself, Misty laughed. She caught the little seahorse in her arms and pulled him into her chest.

Daisy laughed too. "Just like that! And then I put my arm around you like this -" she slipped a hand around Misty's waist - "and then our voice-over says, 'I think I've been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again.'"

"Don't you roll your eyes at my dialogue!" Violet snapped; Misty supposed she hadn't been very discrete in her disdain.

"Come on, Violet," she said. "Who talks like that?"

"Oh, like, don't you pretend!"

Mist frowned, and shifted Horsea into her left arm as the right one landed on her hip. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you've, like, been thinking this exact thing ever since that group from Alola came in here with your boyfriend -"

" _NO!_ " Misty was sure her face was already red - a defeat all on its own. Horesa still under her arm, she stomped away from her sisters and out of the arena. At the corner, she stopped just long enough to look over her shoulder and yell: "And you can stay out of my room and away from my writing desk!"


	14. XIV

1\. STOP PINNING THIS ON ME! YOU STARTED IT!

"Welcome back, gentle viewers, to another installment of May's Expeditions. Here in the forests just outside Viridian City, your beautiful hostess, Mystery May, and her trusty companions seek the elusive Shiny Bulbasaur!"

"You can cut that out now," Drew huffed.

"Oh, lighten up." May kept her hands up in a screen before her left eye as she led the party deeper into the woods.

"We'd have better luck finding this thing if you paid attention to the forest and not your made-up TV show," said Drew. "This is _your_ expedition, after all."

May turned around to glare at him, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. "That's right - my expedition. And I'm going to lead it however I want!"

"Alright, alright." Drew held up his hands in placation. "Lead the way, _Mystery May_. You don't have to argue."

" _I_ don't have to argue? Don't pin this on me - you started it!"

"Wow," Misty said softly as she watched the two Coordinators bicker. She, Ash, and Pikachu were at the back of the party, a few feet from May and Drew and so out of range of any crossfire.

"Wow what, Misty?" asked Ash.

Misty chuckled softly. "I thought those two kids with the Nidorans were obvious, but this is ridiculous." From his spot on her shoulder, Pikachu let out a happy sigh of agreement.

"Huh? What's ridiculous? I don't get it."

"Don't you remember, Ash? How those two really liked each other but wouldn't admit it? May and Drew are even worse!"

"Really?" Ash looked over at his other friends. May's arms were flailing furiously above her head, while Drew was turned to the side, his arms folded and that knowing smirk on his face. It sure looked like a real argument to Ash. _But - he does keep giving her those flowers…_

He shrugged, and caught Pikachu as the mouse jumped back over to him. "If you say so, Misty."

"Yep. I'll bet they'll get together before the next - what do you _mean_ , 'if you say so!?' You mean you still can't tell just by looking at them!?"

"I - sort of? What's the big deal?"

"Ash, you have to be able to tell if someone likes someone else but won't admit it! You have to!"

"Why?"

"Because! Because… _aaaugh_!" She threw her hands over her head. "Why is your head so thick!? I can't believe I have to argue about this with you!"

"Argue with…stop pinning this on me! You started it!"

* * *

2\. STAY THE NIGHT. PLEASE?

Ash tilted his cap up slightly to scratch his head. "I don't get it, Misty," he said. "The last time I was here, Psyduck looked in better shape than ever."

"For battling, maybe," his friend sighed. "But he still can't swim! And the League Inspector is coming tomorrow, and I'm sure she'll want to see how all my Pokemon do in the water, and - oh, what did my sisters have to go and blow a couple of matches for!? I guess a three-day stay with your mom in Pallet Town is just too much to ask!"

"Misty, I don't think you have to worry -"

"I'll worry all I want to, Ash Ketchum!" she snapped.

"Fine, worry!" he snapped back. "Did you ask me here just so you had someone to yell at!?"

"No, I - " Misty drew back from him and looked down at the ground. Her right foot twisted back and forth on the toe, and a faint blush came to her cheeks. "Stay the night. Please?"

_"Waaaa!?"_

"I need someone to help me teach Psyduck, and we only have one night! Please, Ash - help me train my Pokemon?"

"So…you asked me here…because you need me?"

"Yes!"

"Need me…to train your Pokemon." The grin came to his face involuntarily, but he didn't even try to fight it.

"To - to _help_ me, Mr. Pokemon Master!"

"That's right - I am the Pokemon Master! Or I will be, someday. And _you_ need _my_ help with _your_ Pokemon!"

"Don't get full of yourself, Ash! Will you help me or not?"

He crossed his arms and turned away, still sneering at her from over his shoulder. "Are you sure? Last time I was here and I beat your Gyarados, you said I was still just a _kid_."

"Ash, please!"

"Hmm…I dunno…"

"ASH KETCHUM, YOU STAY THE NIGHT AND HELP ME WITH PSYDUCK OR YOU'RE GONNA GET A REMATCH WITH GYARADOS RIGHT NOW!"

***

Their Trainers were at it again, back and forth, back and forth. Ash seemed to be winning this time; he was certainly the calm one. Misty's whole face had gone red, and she looked ready to toss out Gyarados's ball at any moment.

("We'll stay to help,") Pikachu predicted confidently. ("He just likes rubbing it in when he has one up on her. And, good news - they'll probably be so worn out from arguing that you won't even have to try swimming.")

("Lucky for Psyduck,") his dopey friend agreed. ("While they flirt - you like to see new floaty?")

* * *

3\. COULD I SIT HERE? ALL THE OTHER TABLES ARE FULL.

"C-c-could I s-sit here? All t-the other t-tables are f-f-full."

He was grateful that she didn't laugh. She just looked up at him with a small, curious smile. "Of course, Clemont. But you don't need to ask if you can sit next to me. This is _our_ table."

"I know," Clemont sighed as he sat down. It was, as he said, the only table not full in the Pokemon Center's commissary. The upcoming Showcase had drawn a record turnout. "It's Bonnie - she got me all nervous."

At that, Serena did laugh, a very slight and gentle chuckle. "How did she do that?" she asked.

Clemont threw his hands "She kept insisting I ask to make sure it was alright that I sit here. Almost as if there was someone else you'd rather have over here."

"Oh." Serena put a hand to her mouth, and Clemont thought he noticed a blush appearing on her cheeks. "W-well - like I said, Clemont - you don't need to ask to sit next to me." She seemed just as nervous as he had been a moment ago.

"Are you worried about the Contest?" Clemont asked.

"Hmm? Oh - well, a little…I suppose…"

"You don't need to worry, Serena. You and Sylveon will be wonderful out there!"

Her blush deepened, but she smiled at him. "Thank you, Clemont. I'll be right back - I'm going to get some more to eat." She stood and hurried over to the buffet line.

"You know, it's too bad -"

"GAH!" Clemont jumped in his seat. "Bonnie! I've asked you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, brother," Bonnie laughed, Dedenne joining along. "But I was just thinking - if it weren't for Serena's - well, you're as dense as he is - but if it wasn't for _that_ \- she'd be a great person to take care of you!"

"'Take care of -' _Bonnie!_ "


	15. XV

1\. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU.

"Like, there you are!"

Misty didn't look up or turn around; whatever Daisy wanted, she was sure it was ridiculous, and not worth turning attention away from Azurill's bath. Not that that stopped her sister from going on. "Well, it finally, like, happened - Tracey and I have a totally romantic date tonight!"

"Daisy," Misty sighed, "you've made him take you on three dates already."

"You don't get it, Misty - this time _he_ asked _me_ out!"

At that, Misty did look up. "I don't believe you," she said flatly, while Azurill cooed happily in the suds.

Daisy was up on her toes and beaming. "Believe it, baby sis!" she cried. "Now, I know tonight's, like, your night off and junk, but this is a big deal for me, so I'm gonna need you to watch the Gym tonight and -"

"What!? No! Make Lily or Violet do it!"

"Oh, please, Misty. Like you had any plans anyway…"

"I did too!" Misty snapped as she stood up, hands on her hips. "I was going to finish Azurill's bath, drop Starmie and Gyarados off at the Pokemon Center, and then Ash and I were going to -"

"Ash?" Daisy interrupted. "He's back in Kanto?"

A shiver ran down Misty's spine. _Darn it…I wasn't going to tell_ them _that!_ "Y-Yes," she stammered. "We're, ah…we're going to a fireworks festival in Pallet Town."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you. That kid would never ask anyone out."

"Well…you're right…"

"See? Now, about the Gym tonight -"

"I-I asked him…"

* * *

2\. DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?

Kalos was almost everything Misty could have ever hoped for. The gorgeous weather, the delicious food, the shining cities…and, of course, the fact that she was in the company of the boy she still maybe, possibly, ever so slightly still had feelings for.

But it wasn't exclusive company. For this impromptu visit to Kalos, Ash had called Misty first, but he also invited Sophocles and his friend Cilan from Unova along. And along the road, they'd picked up… _her_ …

They were sitting across from Misty, _her_ and Ash, at their table on the patio of the café. Cilan and Sophocles were off admiring a model train set, and Pikachu was snoozing contentedly in Misty's lap, but _she_ hadn't left Ash's side the whole afternoon.

"Well, Sacha - w'at do you t'ink?" _she_ asked, cocking her head to showcase her new barrette. "It looks lovely on me, doesn't it?"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Sure, Miette - looks great!"

Misty let out a huff. She hadn't meant to, but it just slipped out. Miette looked her way and winked, and an angry shudder ran up Misty's back. The bluenette had been doing things like this ever since she'd joined their party. _Don't let it go to your head, Miette_ , Misty thought. _Ash would say that about_ any _girl. Well…he might tease me, but - that's just how we are!_

"It looks great," Ash went on, "but what did you need a new hair clip for anyway?"

"For ze dance tonight, Sacha! Or 'ave you forgotten already?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah - that 'Psyball' thing for Psychic-Types. Did you wanna go to that, Miette?"

"Silly Sacha," she laughed. "We all talked about it w'en we 'eard! You were too busy wit' Pikachu and your Charizard." She nudged his shoulder gently with her own; Misty clamped her jaws tight to keep her teeth from grinding.

Ash's face burrowed into a small frown. "I dunno," he said. "I really wanted to train with Lycanroc tonight…"

"You 'ave trained plenty zis week, Sacha! Please, come wit' us to ze dance! It would mean so much if you would be my date…"

" _Excuse me!_ " Misty slammed an open palm down on the table, jolting Pikachu awake. "But Ash is booked!"

The boy in question cocked his head to one side. "I am?"

"You bet you are!" Misty growled. "You're _my_ date to this Psyball!"

"…I am?"

"YES! I - I - I asked you when we saw the poster for it, and you said yes!" That wasn't strictly true; she'd pointed out to Ash, as everyone else had, that it would be fun to go, and he'd given a brief nod of his head while not really paying attention; but it wasn't that bad of a white lie, was it?

Ash's mouth was hanging open, and he had a dazed look in his eyes. "…I did? Well…I guess, if I already said…but what's the big deal, Misty? Couldn't you go with Cilan or Sophocles?"

Misty felt her own mouth drop as she struggled to answer, but she was spared by Miette's chuckling. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked with another wink.

* * *

3\. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

"Kenny, please don't do this!"

He gave her a devilish grin. "A bet's a bet…"

"It's not fair, though! The - the sun was in Piplup's eyes!"

" _Piplup pip piplup_!" her starter chirped in agreement.

"Too late," Kenny said, in a sing-song voice, as he approached the counter. "I'd like to register two names for the Contest, please. Kenny…"

_Please no, please no, please no…_

"…And _Dee-Dee_."

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"


	16. XVI

1\. QUIT WHINING. IT'S JUST A BULLET.

_"What - what are you -"  
_

_"You think I wouldn't find out?" The readhead raised the pistol to the level of her heart, the barrel aimed straight ahead. "I've found out about 'em all, champ. I could live with one - maybe two - but this last floozy of yours? You think I'd let you get away with that?"  
_

_The Trainer slowly stepped back. "Come on, baby - you know she meant nothing to me…"_

_Even as he edged away, one hand drifted toward the Poke balls on his belt. But the dame across from him cocked the gun. "Don't bother," she ordered._

_"Baby, don't. Not over her. I swear, I'll never -"  
_

_"Never stray again? Is that what you tell the three you've got tucked away on your little island?"  
_

_"Put the gun down, baby. Put it - put it down. Please, put it down._ Put it down!"

_"Quit whining," she said as her finger slowly tightened on the trigger. "It's just a bullet."_

—

"…What is _wrong_ with these people?" Ash whined. Misty, curled up at his right, said nothing, but she gave a small pout of agreement.

"It's so dumb!" Ash went on. "He's such a jerk, and she's such a control freak, and - and - and it's _dumb!_ "

"Like anyone really talks like that," added Misty. "And some of those girls were just friends. Who'd get jealous over that?"

They both glared at Pikachu, who offered them an apologetic smile from his nook in the carpet. Ash's frown deepened, and he pointed at his starter and said: "You don't get to pick the movies anymore!"

* * *

2\. WELL, DON'T KEEP ME WAITING!

"Dawn, are you ready yet?"

"Don't rush me," she snapped from behind the dressing room door. "Top Coordinators can't make themselves their beautiful best just like that, you know."

"Well, don't keep me waiting - the opening ceremony's about to start!" said Kenny, pointing uselessly toward the doorway. Atop his left shoulder, Piplup chirped in agreement. "We'll be disqualified if we don't appear!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" The door swung open, and Dawn stepped out in a spangled black dress, with silver clasps in her hair and a hot pink sash tight around her waist. "How do I look?"

Kenny didn't answer. Nor did he really remember following her out and going through the opening ceremony. All he remembered was the giggle Dawn gave when she noticed how he was looking at her.

* * *

3\. I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT I'D BE LIKE WITHOUT YOU.

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Pika - there you are!"

His starter was huddled in a patch of grass, just to the one side of a massive mud hole. The rain was a few hours past, and the mud had settled into a thick goop. Ash jumped across the puddle and knelt down next to Pikachu. The Electic-Type gave a weak whimper and hid his face behind his tail.

"Pikachu, I've been looking everywhere for you!" said Ash. "Don't scare me like that! You didn't even go by the Pokemon Center to get healed up!"

The Mouse Pokemon raised his tail higher over his face and turned his back to Ash. _"Pika pi pikachu,"_ he said softly.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked, scooting closer. "It's not the first time we've lost. You don't need to be so upset…"

_"Pika pi pikachu pi kapika, Pikapi."_

"Huh? You thought I was upset? Well…maybe a little, but I got over it. And I wasn't mad at you -"

Pikachu whipped around, tail lowered, cheeks sparking. _"Pikapika! Pi pikachu pika pika pikachu, kapipi pi pikachu!"_ He turned back around and clutched at his tail. There was a strange tittering sound; Ash guessed his Pokemon was trying not to cry.

"Pikachu…I don't care that you lost to a Water-Type. This stuff happens. And I don't wish I had a 'better' Pokemon." He scooped Pikachu up into his arms and held him close to his chest. "I don't want to think about what I'd be like without you."

The tittering stopped. Pikachu looked up at Ash with big, wet eyes; Ash smiled down in silent reply. After a moment, Pikachu smiled back, gave Ash's nose a quick lick, and scampered up onto his shoulder for the jump back across the mud pit.


	17. XVII

1\. WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE, YOU JUST DON'T STOP. EVER. EVEN WHEN PEOPLE ROLL THEIR EYES OR CALL YOU CRAZY. EVEN THEN. ESPECIALLY THEN!

Misty had never seen Politoed so despondent. The poor little guy was clinging to her legs, great big tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, Politoed," Misty sighed. She knelt down and rubbed her Pokemon's head. "I guess things didn't go well with that Palpitoad, did they?"

Politoed let out a sob, shook his head, and tightened his hug. Misty gave him a quick hug back, then gently pulled him back to her arms' length away. "Well, I've got some bad news for you, little guy - it's not gonna get better right away. When you love someone, you just don't stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy…even then. Especially then!"

The Frog Pokemon titled his head curiously, and Misty smiled as she tickled him under his chin. "But you've only seen her once. And her Trainer's bringing her by again tonight, so don't get discouraged! Remember what I always say - be assertive! Get in the first punch, and take the lead when they're still dazed!"

 _"Poli?"_ asked Politoed.

"Of course it'll work!" Misty beamed. "Now go on - get ready for your date!" She spun Politoed around and patted his back. He smiled at her over his shoulder, wiped his eyes, and ran toward the pool.

"That was, like, really sweet, Misty," a voice behind her said. "But -"

"But what?" Misty asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Violet.

"Like, wouldn't that advice mean more if you ever…you know…used it on that Ketchum kid?"

Misty stood up straight and stiff, a crimson flush on her face. "Well, that's - I wouldn't - why would I - who would ever - oh, who asked you!?"

* * *

2\. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU/RUN AWAY WITH ME?

Ash was glad she wasn't running. With her long legs, a stomping-in-anger Misty was fast enough. "Misty, wait up! I don't know what's wrong!"

She stopped and turned, her eyes still blazing. "You don't know?" she hissed.

"Uh…" Ash looked over to Pikachu, but the yellow mouse could only shrug. "No?"

Misty's hands flew up over her head. "I can't believe you!"

"What? Misty, what? What'd I do? Was it the restaurant?"

"No!"

"…The food?"

She dragged a hand down her face. "Ash, the waiter asked us what we were celebrating!"

"Yeah…and I told him. Our anniversary."

"NOT THE ANNIVERSARY OF ME FISHING YOU OUT OF THE RIVER!"

Ash took a step back. "But - but what's wrong with that? It is, isn't it? It's also the anniversary of when I started my Pokemon journey, the day I met Pikachu -"

 _"Pika pika!_ " the Mouse Pokemon chimed in, Ash assumed in support of him.

"How about the anniversary of when we became a couple!?" Misty snapped. "That's what it means when people talk about anniversaries - their weddings, or their honeymoons, or when they got together!"

Ash cocked his head to the side. "But Misty…when you caught Pikachu and me, that _was_ when we got together. I mean, we went from just that to…y'know, a couple and stuff…but that's when we met and set out together, wasn't it?"

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu concurred.

Misty opened her mouth to protest, but Ash could see the indignation drain away from her face. She let out a long sigh, smiled a tired smile, and came over to peck his cheek. "You still drive me crazy, Ash Ketchum."

"And you're still bossy," he teased, smiling back. "But there's no one else I'd rather get bossed around by than -"

" _SACREBLEU!_ " a voice cried behind them. "Ze 'all you can eat,' she is emptied out! I am ruined!"

"…Run away with me?" Ash whispered. Misty nodded, and they darted off with Pikachu into the night.

* * *

3\. YOU'RE JEALOUS, AREN'T YOU?

"There you are, Flareon!" Ursula said as she set the brush down. "Ready to win that Ribbon?"

The Flame Pokemon gave a bright trill in response, and nuzzled her head under her Trainer's chin. Ursula gave Flareon a scratch behind the ears and stood up. They were the only pair left in the green room, except for Kenny and Breloom. Their eyes were glued to the big screen on the wall; Dawn was just finishing up her Appeal.

"And what's she up to?" Ursula wondered aloud. The bluenette was working with her Piplup, and commanded the little penguin to let fly a stream of bubbles. He spun around as he executed the Attack, and titled his head straight up. The effect was an escalating spiral of bubbles, floating high above the stadium before popping.

"Hmmph. Vaporeon could do that…"

Kenny turned away from the monitor. "What's wrong?" he asked, a bit of snark in his voice.

"Nothing," Ursula insisted. But when Dawn received the highest score of any Coordinator so far, the peach-head turned her back on the screen.

Kenny snickered. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Hah! I'll beat that score, no problem!"

She advanced to the Battle stage and secured a match against Dawn. She did not, however, beat her Appeals score.


	18. XVIII

1\. WE'RE BEST WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER.

"Ember, Quilava!"

A small torrent of wispy flames fired out of the Volcano Pokemon's mouth. One big bounce was enough for Azurill to dodge them, but in Misty's mind, that was almost as much a problem as if they had hit. _She's still too nervous. She can't just dodge and run if she wants to battle…_

"Try again, Quilava!" Ash ordered. The fires on Quilava's back bristled as he positioned himself to strike, and Azurill began hopping back towards Misty, looking ready to cry. Misty felt a lump in her throat herself, but now wasn't the time to be soft.

"No, Azurill," she said firmly. "Get back out there! You can do this - trust me. Use Water Soak, then Bubble Beam!"

The little polka dot hesitated, but when she saw that her Trainer was resolved, she hopped around to face her opponent. Quilava shot off his Ember, and Misty was afraid Azurill might freeze up in the face of it. But her baby came through; Water Soak cut the sting of the fire, and the Bubble Beam went off without a hitch. Quilava's speed let him dodge the worst of it, but the bubbles did douse his tail fires, and that was enough for him and Ash to call the match.

"That was wonderful, Azurill!" Misty cried. She knelt down to let the Pokemon jump up into her arms, squealing with delight. "See? You _can_ battle!"

"Azu! Azu!"

"You just need to trust yourself, and me too! We're best when we're together, after all."

"That's right," Ash concurred as he walked over to pat Azurill's head. "Great job, Azurill. And you too, Misty - you're training her really well."

"Aww…that's sweet, Ash." She smiled up at him. "But now it's time for _your_ training. That Cerulean Water Dance Trophy's not gonna win itself."

"Ah, man…just one more battle?" he pleaded. Misty let Azurill's Bubble Beam to his face answer for her.

* * *

2\. YOU KNOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER. I KNEW IT THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT TOO! I KNOW YOU DO!

"My darling Officer Jenny! Allow me the honor of escorting you the rest of the way to the station! Allow me the honor of escorting you through the rest of our lives! You know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you, and you know it, too! I know you do! Please tell me you know it too - URK!"

Their friend went stiff as a board and then collapsed. His Croagunk, looking quite pleased with himself, took hold of Brock's left leg and pulled him away while Officer Jenny looked on with bemusement.

"See, Misty?" said Ash. "Brock hasn't changed at all." They'd walked a few feet behind all the way from the forest where Jenny had met them after the latest Team Rocket blasting off, and now watched at a distance as the policewoman let Croagunk lead the way.

Misty tutted and shook her head. "He'll never learn."

"Got that right," Ash chuckled. "And I think Croagunk's Poison Jab's gotten stronger since the last time we saw them."

"That's not what I meant, Ash," Misty sighed. "He'll never learn about love! You just don't meet someone and know right away that they're the right person. It sure didn't happen that way the first time I met y-"

She cut herself off. There was a funny chill running up and down her body, and her face was flushed. "…Yeah?" asked Ash, one eyebrow raised. "The first time you met…?"

"I - I - I didn't say ' **I**!'" Misty snapped, her blush intensifying. "I said - I said - I - I - I - Ivysaur! There - there was an Ivysaur that came to the Gym one time, and it sure didn't like Gyarados! But its Trainer kept coming back to try and win the Cascade Badge, and that Ivysaur - it just loves Gyarados now! That's how it goes - it doesn't always take a _lot_ of time to find someone you like, but it doesn't happen all at once! Now - now let's go, Ash!"

She laughed, a high, inauthentic chuckle, and took off on the path after the others. Ash didn't move to follow her; he was starting to feel dizzy. "I…I don't think that's really what she was gonna say, do you?" he asked Pikachu.

" _Pi pikachu, Pikapi_ ," his starter sighed in a way that made Ash think the Pokemon knew something he didn't.

* * *

3\. LOOK AT ME - JUST _BREATHE_ , OK?

Misty reached out a hand to steady him, but Ash's pacing was too quick. It was hard to tell if he was ecstatic, terrified, or both.

"You gotta help me train for this, Misty!" he insisted. "You've just gotta! I've never made to the Elite Four before, and Lorelei's the first one, and I just know she's trained her team to resist Electric Attacks so Pikachu isn't gonna be a trump card this time, and Charizard's vulnerable to her whole team, and I'm really worried that all my Grass-Types aren't ready to go against her but I've been working for this for so long and -"

"Ash!" Misty got in front of him and grabbed his face with both hands. "Just relax - I'll help you train! Just - look at me - just _breathe_ , OK?"


	19. XIX

1\. YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE HALF-ASLEEP LIKE THIS...

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Ash declared. He stretched his arms up over his head, then brought them down onto his stomach as he leaned back in his chair. Pikachu mirrored his actions from his spot on the table, and both of them let out a heavy, contented sigh.

"You should be," Misty said dryly as she looked over the table. "You went through four courses."

Ash made a halfhearted gesture with his hand. "I just love to eat, Misty."

"I've noticed. But I hope you love helping with the dishes, too."

"Aww, the staff here at the Center'll get 'em," Ash protested. He leaned further back in his seat, and his eyes slid shut. Pikachu flopped all the way onto his back and shut his eyes as well.

"You're hopeless," Misty huffed. She crossed her arms and turned her back on them, but stole a last glance over her shoulder as she marched off. _And you're so cute when you're half asleep like this…_

* * *

2\. JUST ADMIT I'M RIGHT...

"Dawn, just admit I'm right."

"I will not!" The bluenette stamped her foot and turned up her nose. "There's no way _you_ would know anything about this!"

"Wha!? Dawn, Ambipom was my Pokemon first!"

"That's not what I meant!" Dawn snapped. " _I'm_ the Coordinator here, Ash!"

"And you're supposed to be showing off your _Pokemon's_ style and skill," Ash persisted. " _This_ just covers Ambipom up. And I don't think she likes wearing it - do ya, buddy?"

" _Bi_." Ambipom nodded solemnly.

"See? Now c'mon, Dawn. Get rid of that tacky thing."

Dawn recoiled as if slapped. "T-T- _Tacky_!? I made that myself! You - you take that back, Ash, or I'll -"

"Dawn." Brock's voice was soft, but all their heads turned to him. "Ambipom just said she doesn't like it either. And you have plenty of time to find her a new outfit and routine before the Contest."

She sputtered and flailed and stomped, but put that plainly, there was no rebuttal she could think of to the situation. With a long sigh, and a determined effort to avoid looking at Ash's smug grin, Dawn undid the knot of the chin strap and pulled the sequined sombrero she'd labored over off of Ambipom's head.

* * *

3\. WANNA GO WITH ME ON A NEW JOURNEY?

"Mewtwo?"

Misty remembered the Genetic Pokemon, of course. A night of mountaintop adventures and battles with none other than the leader of Team Rocket weren't something a girl just forgets about. And sometimes she had dreams - not very often, and never any that lingered strongly in her mind - of an island, a storm, and psychic flashes of pink and blue. But it had never come up in her life since until now.

"Yep - Mewtwo." Ash didn't even look up from the busywork of packing. Pikachu would hand him something from the pile on the bed - a Potion, a Poke Ball, a rope, an apple - and Ash would stuff it in his backpack. He was in such a rote that Misty had to bite hard on her lip not to laugh when Ash packed away two whole bottles of ketchup that Pikachu slipped him.

"But why are _you_ going after Mewtwo?" Misty asked him. "You just got home from Alola." _If you're gonna rush off again, I thought it would be to Galar_ , she thought, and was surprised at how bittersweet the idea of his leaving seemed to her, even after all the times before.

Ash waved his hand dismissively. "I know," he said, "but I had this dream the first night I got back - well, it wasn't a dream - I mean, it was, but it was more than that, and…ah, it's too hard to explain. It's just something I've gotta do."

That sounded like a classic Ash Ketchum recipe for trouble, but Misty choked down any arguments against the idea; she had to admit, she was more curious than angry. "Are you going back to Mount Quena?" she asked. "You remember that Mewtwo and all the clones left, right?"

Ash gave an irritated huff. "Course I remember. I'm going north." He reached over to the map he'd left unfolded across his pillow and tapped at the top - at the unsettled, uncharted line of mountains that cut Kanto and Johto off from whatever was beyond their range. There was nothing - literally nothing - known about those northern mountains, and the very few stories of Trainers setting out to explore them always ended with those Trainers leaving, not coming back.

"You can't do that," Misty said, quickly and sharply.

Ash finally looked up at her. "I told you," he said. "I can't explain it, but I've gotta do it."

"It's too dangerous."

"That's what you say about half the stuff I do."

"I'm serious, Ash! This is…this is…I don't know what it is, but - but that's the point! You're talking about going into the complete unknown! You can't do that - not by yourself!"

Ash frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Who says I'm going by myself?"

" _Pika!_ " Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder; apparently, the packing was done.

"Your Pokemon aren't enough, Ash - no offence, Pikachu. If something goes wrong, you'll need help."

"I know _that_ , Misty," said Ash, rolling his eyes as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why d'ya think I called you over here?"

"Wh - what?"

Ash flashed her a grin as he reached up to scratch Pikachu's ear. "Even if they're the unknown mountains, they're still part of Kanto. And if I'm going on another adventure here at home…why not do it with my best friends here?"

"Your…your best friends? So Brock's coming too?"

The smile slipped from his lips. "No," he said sadly. "He can't. He's going to Sinnoh for more studying. And Tracey can't leave the lab. So I guess that just leaves you, Misty." The grin came back. "If you don't want me going off alone, you're gonna have to come with me."

Misty hoped a flush hadn't come to her face. As much as she loved her work at the Gym, going on another adventure was a daydream that never strayed far in her thoughts. And an adventure with Ash - just with Ash…well, she loved all their other friends, and welcomed their help keeping this boy in line, but _that_ was a whole other sort of dream she'd held on to for a very long time…

"Ash…" she said softly, her eyes not meeting his. "I…the Gym…"

"Oh, come on," he protested. "Your sisters can handle it - well, Daisy can."

"But the north -"

Ash let out a long sigh. "I know it'll be dangerous, Misty," he said. "This kind of thing always ends up that way. But it'll be fun too - more fun with someone else. And I miss traveling around with you. So whaddya say?" He held out his hand. "Wanna go on another journey with me?"

It might have been that admission that he missed traveling with her - her, specifically. It might have been the earnest smile on his face. It might have been Pikachu crying out his special name for her. Or it might have just been their years of friendship, and her hopes for something more, that raised Misty's hand and put it into his.


	20. XX

1\. KISS ME

"So what's this called again?" Ash asked.

"Spin the Bottle," Dawn repeated. "It's a game from Unova. We all sit around in a circle, like we are now." She nodded at Ash, Kenny, Pikachu, and Piplup in turn. "And then we take this bottle -" she pulled one from her bag and set it down on the table - "and you spin it, and see who it lands on."

"OK…and then what?"

"Well…whoever it lands on, you have to give them a Kiss."

"WHA!?" Ash leapt over the back of his chair, while Pikachu fled to the top of his head. He looked horrified; Ash looked disgusted.

"Relax, Ash. We're not -"

" _That's_ your idea of a game!?"

"But Ash, you didn't let me -"

"What's wrong with you, Dawn!?"

"Hey! Will you let me explain, or -"

"Forget it! I'm gonna go train 'til Brock gets back, like I should have done in the first place! C'mon, Pikachu!" And, with a huff, he turned his cap around and marched toward the doors leading to the Pokemon Center's courtyard.

"Fine!" Dawn yelled after him. "You're no fun anyway!" She let out a huff herself, and folded her arms as she slumped down in her chair. Piplup hopped from his chair into her lap and gave her a consoling pat on the arm. "Stupid Ash," she muttered. "Can't even play a lousy game… _what?_ "

Kenny was staring at her with a very strange frown on his face. "That's a weird game to pick, Dee Dee," he said.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. "And what's wrong with Spin the Bottle?"

"Why did you want to play that with Ash?"

"I wanted to play it with _everyone_ ," said Dawn, spinning her finger around to indicate the table. "It's fun to try something new once and a while."

"Yeah, but…Spin the Bottle? With _Ash?_ " Kenny pulled a face and shuddered.

"Oh, don't _you_ start now too!"

"Don't get mad at _me_ ," Kenny growled. " _I'm_ not the one who ran away when he found out he'd have to kiss you."

"Kiss me?" Dawn sat up straight and furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Dawn! You're the one who told him how the game works - when the bottle lands on you, he has to kiss you!"

"No - I said you'd have to _give a Kiss_." She reached down for her bag again and took out a large pack of silver-wrapped chocolate Kisses. "We'd each get a pile, and whenever the bottle landed on one of us, we'd have to give up one. And I would've explained that _if Ash had let me!_ " she shouted in the direction of the courtyard, as if Ash could hear her. _I shouldn't have had to explain anything in the first place…like I'd ever play a_ real _kissing game with Ash Ketchum and a bunch of Pokemon…_

Kenny's expression was still strange, but it had shifted. His eyes looked brighter, his cheeks were flushed, and he let out a loud, rather relieved sigh. "Oh. I thought…well, that's different. But, um…"

"What? What's with you?" Dawn scowled. _Boys…they're all ridiculous!_

"Nothing!" Kenny squeaked. "Just…ah…" He did something very odd; he held out his hand, but he also leaned in toward Dawn with his face craned out. "Could you, ah, kiss me?"

* * *

2\. STAY THE NIGHT. PLEASE?

Rain had been in the forecast all day, but it was far heavier than the weatherman had predicted. It was hard to even see the mailbox just outside the house, and if that weren't enough, the storm was blowing sideways.

"It isn't going to let up any time soon," Delia sighed. "Mimey can tell." She gestured toward the kitchen, where her Mr. Mime was muttering anxiously to itself while kneading dough.

"Good thing I just cleaned the gears on my bike," said Misty. She lifted up a corner of the curtains for a better look than the door window provided. "But I don't know if I'll get as far Viridian City tonight."

"Misty!" Delia gasped. "You're not thinking of trying to make it home in this, are you?"

"Well…I have to. The Gym -"

"Don't be silly, dear. It can last a day opening a little late from weather." She was very much in her mom mode, with a firm voice and her hands on her hips. Misty knew how stubborn Delia could be when she got like this. Not that she begrudged it; it was a quiet source of pride for Misty that Delia looked on her like a daughter. And she was right about the storm. But even after years of being a regular visitor to the Ketchum house on weekends, Misty never liked to impose by staying the night.

"Really, Mrs. Ketchum," she said. "I can take care of -"

"Now don't leave me up all night worrying about you." It was a play to guilt, and it was clear by her smile that Delia knew what she was doing. "Now stay the night. Please?"

Misty sighed and slumped her backpack down onto the floor. "Well…if you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure. Now, if you'll help me with the dishes…Ash missed his call to me on Friday, and promised to make it up tonight. You can surprise him."

There was a gentle tease there, and a knowing glint in her eye. Whether that was a subtle encouragement or one last play as insurance to keep her from going out in the storm, or both, Misty couldn't say. But she knew - and so, no doubt, did Delia - that if a warm and motherly invitation hadn't convinced her to stay, a chance to talk to Ash would.

* * *

. I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD.

Misty shut her eyes and breathed deep. She felt her shoulders rise and fall, and stilled the tapping of her toes in their shoes. "OK," she whispered. "Here we go…"

She pushed herself up onto her feet and straightened up. "Ash Ketchum!" she said loudly. "I have something to tell you, and I don't want you interrupting, so you just sit there until I'm finished! Now…it's been a long time since we traveled together. You've gone all over the world making lots of new friends and catching new Pokemon, and I've been building up my Gym. Which I love! I've completely transformed the Cerulean Gym, and I'm on my way to being the greatest Water Master in the world! So don't let that win you and Pikachu pulled off the last time you were here give you any funny ideas…

"But - I have to admit, even with how wonderful my life here is, and even after all the time we've been apart…I can't get you out of my head. I stopped telling myself that I could after that time with Lugia in the Orange Islands, but I haven't told anyone else…no, don't interrupt! Since this feeling's not going away, I thought it was time I did something about it. Most boys would have noticed the way I was acting when you were here last - _Lana_ noticed, she told me so the first time she called - but since you clearly can't figure it out on your own, here it is… _Ash Ketchum, I like you!_ "

She almost threw herself across the table at the end, and she realized she was panting. "There," she gasped. "I said it. Now what do you think?"

The squat yellow Pokemon sitting across from her tilted his head, his vacant stare unchanging. " _Psy?_ "

"…You know, that's probably how he'd react." Against her will, Misty chuckled. "OK, maybe that was a little much. But just you wait, Psyduck - I'm gonna find just the right way to say it, and when I do, there's no way you _or_ Ash Ketchum will miss it!"


	21. XXI

1\. LET'S MOVE IN TOGETHER*

Beautiful spring days could turn sour from rain, from late snows, from Weedles or Pidgeys infesting the garden.

And sometimes, the peace of spring could be broken by one's son turning up at the door with a kicking and raging girlfriend slung over his shoulder.

" _THAT'S IT!_ " Misty cried, so fiercely that Delia took a step back. She had seen Misty and Ash argue over the years, of course, but the girl usually kept her temper in check around her. "Those sisters of mine are - are the absolute worst!"

 _Ah…that would explain things_. Delia very rarely saw anything of the elder Waterflower sisters, but she'd heard plenty over the years about what living with them was like.

"Hey Mom," Ash said, as if it were still a beautiful spring day and he wasn't carrying a furious Misty. "You got any cookies?"

"YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty roared. Ash obliged by roughly shrugging her off his shoulder and onto the couch.

"Ash!" Delia scolded.

"She was kicking all the way from Daisy's!" Ash protested. He collected Pikachu from his bed by the window and headed for the kitchen; apparently, his nose had answered his question about cookies for him. Delia sighed and sat down next to Misty, who was pouting at the end of the couch with her arms and legs tightly crossed.

"Now what's this all about, dear?" Delia asked.

"What's this all about!?" Misty repeated. "WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT!? First, the three of them decide, _without asking me_ , that they're going to drain the pool and have some stupid roller disco night this weekend. Then, when I put Lily in charge so I can go grocery shopping - to replace all the food that _they ate_ \- she gives away _three badges!_ And _then_ I find out they haven't done any of their own laundry in a week and expect me to do it! AND _THEN_ , when Daisy insists I come visit her new house here in Pallet, she tells _me_ to be more considerate of _them_! _AND THEN -_ "

Ash reappeared behind them, and stuffed a cookie in his girlfriend's open mouth. Misty glared at him as she grudgingly chewed, and he came around to sit between her and his mom. "Tracey called me over about twenty minutes ago," he whispered. "And we only just got out of there. She was that mad."

"Oh, dear," Delia sighed. "Well - Misty, you know I'm always willing to help you talk things out with your sisters -"

" _Hmmph!_ "

"Yeah, I don't think that'll work, Mom," said Ash. "Mist, this is the tenth time you've blown your stack over what it's like living with Lily and Violet at the Gym. It sounds like you all need some space. Why don't you just move?"

Misty scowled at him. "And where am I supposed to move to, Mr. Pokemon Master!?"

"Well…you know. Here."

"…What?" Misty and Delia said together.

"Yeah, Mist. Let's move in together!" Ash said it so casually, as if it were the simplest and most obvious thing in the world. It was just like him to treat such a life-changer like that. And it was just like Misty, Delia thought as she looked around her son to the stunned redhead, to be completely thrown by his suggestion.

"…Do you - mean that, Ash?" she asked softly.

"Sure!" Ash smiled. "I mean, you visit here every weekend and half your evenings anyway, so…" He shrugged. Misty stared at him for another moment, then threw herself at him. Delia stood up just in time to avoid the two of them falling back across the couch, a tangled mess of giggles and kisses.

"That's - that's very generous of you to offer, Ash," she said. "But this is a rather…big step. Are you two sure you're ready?" Delia didn't like to be the wet blanket, but it was a mother's place to raise concerns. Ash and Misty had only been together for two months, after all - at least in _that_ way.

Ash pulled away from Misty's kisses long enough to grin up at Delia. "Aww, Mom," he said. "We spent every day together for three years when we were kids!"

Misty looked up too; the shine in her eyes was enough to show she'd been fully won over. "And - like Ash said, Mrs. Ketchum - I'm here all the time anyway…"

 _That's true_ , Delia thought. Misty had been a more common presence in her house than Ash had been for the past seven years, at least until Ash had moved back permanently after Alola. _And they did finally find their way to romance, after all that time. It would be nice, seeing my boy settling down…_ "You're right," she finally said, and wasn't at all surprised to find her voice breaking slightly. "Of course Misty can move in here."

"Oh…" Ash's grin became rather fixed. "Sorry, Mom…when I said 'here,' I meant 'Pallet Town…' I kinda thought Misty 'n me would find an apartment or something…"

"Your own apartment? Now don't tell me you're leaving just as you moved back in here, young man!"

* * *

2\. JUST RELAX. I'LL WASH YOUR HAIR FOR YOU/WHAT? DOES THAT FEEL GOOD?

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ash cried, leaping up and down with the Poke Ball raised high over his head. "I caught a Sandshrew!" Down at his feet, Squirtle and Pikachu held hands and danced.

"Nice job, Ash!" said Brock.

"Nice job Squirtle too," added Misty, while Togepi trilled in her arms.

"Yeah - good job, Squirtle! Now take a good rest." Ash knelt down to rub his Pokemon's head before recalling it. "Man, I'm starving! Is dinner ready yet, Brock?"

"I just started boiling the water when the Sandshrew turned up," said Brock. "It's still gonna be a while."

"Awww, man!"

Brock chuckled and shook his head. "I'll get to work on it, though, don't worry." He headed back to the fire pit and started rummaging through his bag. Misty stayed on the rock they had been sharing; Ash and Pikachu cheering again was too entertaining to miss. Although…

"You sure took a lot of sand during that Sand Attack," Misty observed. Every time Ash moved, sand and dust shook loose from his body.

"Yeah - that was a pretty sweet attack," Ash laughed. "I can't wait to use it in battle!"

"Just as long as it doesn't blow back on you again," Misty laughed too. "You look like an old man."

"Huh?"

"Your hair, Ash." She pointed up at his head; his hat had blown off during the battle, and the dust was so thick in his hair that it looked ashen.

Ash's eyes rolled to the top of his head, as if that would let him see his hair. "Is it that bad?"

Misty shook her head, set Togepi down, stood up, and took him by the hand. "Just relax," she said. "I'll wash your hair for you."

"Huh? You don't have to do that, Misty." Ash looked utterly baffled by the idea of someone washing his hair. His mouth was slightly open, and his head was cocked to one side in that way that Misty was starting to find cute… _Oh, don't start that again, Misty! He's just your friend! Your obnoxious, loud-mouthed, bike-wrecking…brave, helping, Pokemon loving friend._

Ash's free hand waving in front of her eyes snapped her out of it. She slapped it down gently and led him over to the stream. "Now just lie back," she ordered, "and let your hair touch the water."

"If you say so." Ash still looked confused, but he shrugged and followed his orders. Togepi and Pikachu scampered onto his chest to watch as Misty put her hands in his hair and teased it, lock by lock, into the water. _It's thicker than I thought…and except for the sand, it's not as dirty as I thought either. If he ever trimmed it just a little bit, and brought his bangs down a little more like this -_

"Misty!" Ash whined. "You're getting wet hair in my eyes!"

"Sorry, Ash!" she said quickly, and hoped she didn't have a blush to her cheeks as she smoothed all his hair back. Looking anywhere but down at Ash, she slung her bag down from her shoulders and rummaged around until she found her shampoo bottle. "I hope you don't mind vanilla and cinnamon smells."

"Your shampoo smells?"

"It won't last long," Misty promised. She worked up a lather in her hands, then started massaging it into Ash's hair. It was a fight, not to take longer than she needed, not to tease and twirl strands of his hair around her fingers. Ash's reaction didn't help; he closed his eyes, leaned his head slightly further back into the water, and gave a gentle, even contented sigh. Misty wasn't sure whether to laugh - or if this meant something else…

"What?" she asked softly. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," Ash said. He almost sounded like he was purring. "You know, you're pretty good at this girl stuff when you want to be, Misty."

Misty made sure that she got Pikachu and Togepi safely scooted to the side before she flipped Ash over into the stream.

* * *

3\. I WASN'T PLANNING TO ASK YOU, BUT I'VE COME TO REALIZE LIFE IS SHORT. WILL YOU MARRY ME?

_I wasn't planning on asking you, but I've come to realize that life is short. Will you marry me?_

It was the kind of writing that made Ash gag. Everything that Misty read seemed to be like that, but this short story, and this line, really took the cake. _Who talks like this!?_ Ash thought. _Maybe Brock, when he sees a girl - but nobody_ normal _says this kind of junk_. "Pretty silly - right, Pikachu? Pikachu?"

He glanced up; his Pokemon was gazing at an illustration lying on the ground with bright, shining eyes. Ash slapped a hand to his face and groaned. He should have known; Pikachu was always falling for Misty's mushy love stories.

Of course, it wasn't Misty's fault he was stuck with all these pages of her dopey books. After all, she wasn't the one who tore up the camp while they were all away, and it wasn't her fault that Ash made it back early with the firewood and had to clean up. Potion bottles, Poke Balls, tupperware, flashlights, clothing - not to mention all the now-melting pieces of ice left behind by the Sneasel as it ran away from Pikachu. But Misty's book collection got the worst of it; empty covers lay scattered by the tent opening, and loose pages were everywhere.

Ash frowned as he looked back down at the page in his hand. By itself, he supposed that the line about getting married wasn't any mushier than the rest of the stories he knew Misty read. But what made it really weird was that, in the margins, Misty had written out all sorts of different versions of that same line.

_I never thought I'd ask you this, but life's too short. Will you marry me?_

_You never imagined I would ever speak these words to you, did you? But life is too short for doubts. Darling, marry me._

_Hey, Misty! Wanna get married? We're not getting any younger?_

And on and on and on.

It was hard to say just what it was about this that Ash found so annoying. It wasn't like he was forced to hear about it. And it was just a bunch of dumb scribbles, some girly fantasy Misty obviously liked playing around with. But he still didn't like it. _It's the kind of thing Brock would do_ , Ash told himself. _We're too young to worry about getting married._

_And what kind of guy is she imagining saying this stuff to her anyway?_

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

Ash wasn't sure if he dropped the page, or if it slipped out as he turned around. Either way, his knees immediately went shaky. Brock, Misty, and Togepi were standing at the mouth of the camp, and only the baby Pokemon looked happy. Brock's head was turning this way and that as he took in the damage to the camp, but Misty was staring right at Ash. She was trembling too - with rage, Ash was sure. Her face was even turning red. _Only in the cheeks, though…that's kind of weird…_

"Um - a Sneasel got into the camp while we were gone," Ash offered. "We just started cleaning up -"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL READING MY - MY - MY…"

She started to stomp forward, and Ash found that he couldn't get his body to obey his thoughts of flight. _Well, guess I don't have to worry about what kind of guy Misty wants to marry. 'Cause she's gonna kill me now…_

* * *

* Adapted from material co-written with Lightning Energy.


	22. XXII

1\. YOUR HAIR IS SO SOFT/YOU ARE RIDICULOUSLY COMFORTABLE

_That Jigglypuff's getting to be really annoying…_

Its timing did stop Team Rocket from getting away with Pikachu; Ash had to admit that. His buddy's tail was twitching back and forth just over to his left, and the smell of burning rubber told him that Team Rocket's balloon had crashed somewhere. But it was getting really old, getting knocked out like this on a regular basis, having to clean marker off his face all the time.

And waking up to somebody's weight on top of him.

How Misty ended up directly over him, Ash had no idea. They'd been standing next to each other when Jigglypuff started singing, but he couldn't remember anything after the first few notes. He was on his back now, with a rock underneath him digging right into his shoulder, while Misty was on her stomach on top of him, her chin digging into the same shoulder from the other side. Her ponytail was in his face, tickling his nose.

 _Of course she's still asleep_ , Ash grumbled. He couldn't see Misty's face, but he could hear her breathing softly. She was going to be crabby at getting woken up, Ash knew, but he couldn't take the ache in his shoulder anymore.

"Misty," he said, shaking her with his free hand. It didn't do much good; she even slumped the other way, more of her hair getting in his face. "Oh, come on! Misty, wake up! You're on top of me! Your chin's in my shoulder! Your hair…your hair…"

_Your hair is so soft…_

*******

_We wouldn't have all this trouble with Jigglypuff if I'd just caught it…_

Now that Misty thought about it, it might be worth it for her to try that again. It would get Jigglypuff safely inside a Poke Ball, if nothing else. And it was still a cute Pokemon, one that would surprise a lot of challengers when it was used by a Water Trainer.

That was an issue for another day, though. Today, the issue was whether to get up or not. Because the Jigglypuff ambush was a little welcome as far as Misty was concerned. She'd been up half the night trying to tire Togepi out, and she needed some beauty sleep.

So when Ash Ketchum shook her awake, and then started whining in her ear, she was in no hurry to let him up. _He'd_ slept like a log, of course. And it was partly his fault they'd ended up in this mess anyway, falling for that Team Rocket disguise. Of course, she and Brock had too, but that was beside the point.

"Misty, wake up!" Ash moaned. "You're on top of me! Your chin's in my shoulder! Your hair…your hair…"

 _You'd better not say anything rude about my hair, Ash Ketchum_ , thought Misty. She shifted her weight just slightly to her left, so her ponytail would press in against his face more. _I'm staying here 'til I'm good and ready to move. You're just going to have to deal with it. You'll just have to be patient. You're…you're…_

_You are ridiculously comfortable…_

* * *

2\. I CAME HERE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED, AND I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU LISTEN

He found Brock just where Ash and Misty had said - alone at the far table in the Pokemon Center lobby. A research paper was in his hands, and he seemed thoroughly engaged with reading it. _An encouraging sign_ , Cilan thought. _On the other hand, this may make broaching the subject more difficult…perhaps another time…_

No. This was a talk long overdue. Besides, if Cilan did postpone it, Misty would never let him live it down. _Or at all._ He took a deep breath and headed over.

"Greetings, Brock!" he said with a slight salute.

Brock looked up from his paper with a politely curious expression. "Cilan? Hey! It's good to see you! I didn't know you were in Pewter City."

"I am a guest of Viridian City, in fact," Cilan explained, taking the empty seat across from Brock that the doctor-in-training offered. "I called up Misty last night, and she said that the three of you would be here if I wanted to visit."

"Well, I'm glad you did," said Brock. "It's been a long time. Let met just finish reading this paper and we'll go find Ash and Misty."

"Yes. Well -" Cilan cleared his throat - "the two of them actually asked me to speak to you, man to man. They seemed to feel this would be more palatable coming from me." _Why that would be, they never explained - they've known you longer than I have, after all…_

"Really?" Brock's left eyebrow raised slightly. "What's this about?"

"It's a…delicate matter…I won't pretend I'm comfortable with it…but I came here to explain what happened, and I'm not leaving until you listen, so prepare yourself." Cilan took another long breath. "This concerns your conduct last night when, they tell me, you met with the newest member of the Pewter City police force…"

"The new Jenny!" Brock flung his paper aside. His hands clasped together, his eyes lit up, and he dropped to one knee. "The most beautiful of them all! The most brave, the most daring, the most likely to use her handcuffs of love and join me in serving the time of our lives in - URK!"

"Hello, Croagunk." Cilan gave the Toxic Mouth Pokemon a slight wave as it dragged its master towards the lobby fountain. He wasn't sorry at all for the interruption. _With how well that beginning went, I'll need all the time I can get to find the proper way to word this…_

* * *

3\. AREN'T THEY BEAUTIFUL?/THESE STARS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE ONES I'VE SEEN IN YOUR EYES/KEEP SWEET-TALKING AND THIS COULD GO A WHOLE NEW DIRECTION

"Aren't they beautiful?" Misty sighed.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Misty, you've said that about everything on this trip. And we see stars all the time. OW!" He glared at her as he massaged the spot on his arm where she'd socked him.

"This is _different_ ," she insisted. "You can see different stars and constellations in Kalos. Besides…it's in _Kalos!_ " She squealed with delight, and practically threw herself back against her towel on the grass.

 _You've been saying that this whole trip too_ , Ash thought, but he kept his mouth shut; he didn't need another punch.

"It's so wonderful here, Ash," Misty sighed. "Lumiose City, Aquacorde Town, the food, the language…and of course, my new Skrelp!" She giggled, and pulled her newest Pokemon in close to her chest. The Mock Kelp Pokemon gave its own little cry of joy.

"That was pretty amazing, Misy," said Ash, while Pikachu chirped in agreement. "You really showed that Trainer what happens when you don't treat your Pokemon right."

Misty frowned. "I don't think she learned anything. All I did was get Skrelp away from her."

"That's still something, though," Ash insisted. When Misty still didn't perk up, he nudged her with his elbow and said, "I bet Brock still would've gone crazy over her."

 _That_ got her to smile. "I can hear him now…'these stars are nothing compared to the ones I've seen in your eyes.' He'd have to hope Croagunk stopped him before I did."

They both laughed, sighed, and looked back up at the stars. It was a little unfair to make fun of Brock like that, Ash supposed; he wouldn't have kept going after a woman like that when he saw how she treated that Skrelp. And he wasn't here.

That was still a shame. Ash had hoped this trip would be a great big get-together for all his old traveling buddies. Misty and Brock meeting his Alola class had gone so well; why not try it with everyone? But everyone turned out to be busy with other things. And with Serena still in Hoenn and Clemont and Bonnie tied down at their gym, this had effectively turned into a vacation with just Misty.

Not that Ash was complaining. Who would, about getting to take a trip with their best friend? And even if it got annoying at times, it made Ash happy to see Misty so happy at finally being in Kalos. He could still remember those times, when they first started traveling together, that she gushed about it, and watching her light up at finally being here - and even getting a new Pokemon out of it - was wonderful.

And it wasn't as if Ash hadn't seen _any_ of his other friends. Clemont and Bonnie may not have been able to travel, but they said that the Gym was open for visitors at any time. Ash and Misty had bumped into Alain on the way to Aquacorde Town; apparently, he'd made it through the Elite Four after the Lumiose Conference but lost to Diantha. And just that morning, they'd been surprised on the road by Miette.

 _That was a weird way to start the day_ , Ash reflected. Not the seeing an old friend part; that was fine. Miette had popped up behind them, just like she always did, and she took his hands in hers as she filled him in on what she'd been up to; winning some baking competitions, giving battling a try, and catching a Misdreavus.

"But w'at 'ave you been up to Sacha?" she'd asked, looking him over. "You seem so much more energetic zan w'en I saw you last. It makes you seem more handsome." She'd given him a wink at that point, and Ash laughed and rubbed the back of his head. But Misty didn't seem to appreciate that. She glared at Miette the whole time, one eyebrow twitching, and it didn't take long for Miette to notice.

"But your friend 'ere does not appreciate zat, I theenk," she'd said, smiling. "Iz zere something wrong with a little sweet talk w'en you greet an old friend, _mademoiselle_?"

"Keep 'sweet-talking' and this could go a whole new direction," Misty growled, her fists clenched. That just seemed to amuse Miette more, and by the time they said their goodbyes, she went away laughing, while Misty grumbled all the way to the Pokemon Center.

He hadn't said anything at the time, but Ash thought he knew what that was all about. He probably should have realized it back when they met that girl Macy in Johto, or Melody in the Orange Islands. _Lots of things should've been enough before that funny way she was acting during that class trip to her gym_ , he thought. But he knew now. Even in his head, it was hard to think of the words to bring the idea up; this wasn't his strong suit at all. But Ash knew enough to know what kind of settings Misty would find romantic. And that encounter with Miette gave him an idea…

"Say - Misty?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow - the town we'll be in has this guy Pierre, and he hosts this dance party…"


	23. XXIII

1\. CAN I KISS YOU?

"Can I lick the spoon?" Ash asked, bobbing on the balls of this feet.

"' _May_ I lick the spoon,'" corrected Cilan. "And no, you may not. We're still in competition. You shouldn't even be down here at all." Technically, the baking contest was on a break; the cameras televising the event were cut, and other members of the studio audience had stepped outside. But no one other than Ash and Misty had come onto the floor.

"But it smells so _good_ ," Ash moaned. He reached out - almost unconsciously, it seemed - for the mixing spoon still in the bowl, but Pansage slapped his hand away, took the spoon, and shook it admonishingly.

"Thank you, Pansage," Cilan chuckled. "Now why don't you choose the carrots we'll be using for the stew?"

"Pansage!" his Pokemon chirped. He saluted Cilan, gave Ash another sharp wave, and hopped down to the vegetable bag. Ash dragged a hand down his face as Cilan, Pikachu, and Misty all laughed.

"Sorry about this, Cilan," said Misty. She took her boyfriend by the back of his collar and tugged him back toward her. "He just can't think straight around food."

"Hmmph!" Ash shook himself free. "At least I didn't start drooling when I saw the dessert table."

"Ladies don't 'drool,'" Misty insisted, her head held high and dignified. "Their mouths water."

"Yeah - but if that's what _ladies_ do, what does that have to do with _you_?"

She swatted his arm hard, but both of them were grinning, Pikachu was cheering, and Cilan had to bite down another laugh. He wasn't at all surprised that these two were dating; when he'd stumbled across Ash's fishing lure during their time together in Unova, Cilan had just assumed it was of a secret sweetheart, and Misty had confided her feelings to him the first time they met in Cerulean City. But it was still a delightful taste, their banter. And it was thanks to them that Cilan found out about his competition. _That's not the only thing I'm indebted to them for on this trip, either…_

"I see zere 'as been progress in _one_ competition," a sly voice said behind them. Cilan, Ash, and Misty all gave a little jump, which only made Miette giggle. Her Slurpuff and Meowstic were manning her station; Slurpuff paused in her measuring out ingredients just long enough to wink at Pikachu, which made the Mouse Pokemon shiver.

"Don't _do_ that!" Misty snapped, a hand clutched at her chest. The other was gripping Ash's arm rather tightly.

" _Allô_ to you too, Ondine," said Miette, grinning. "I must say - 'earing eez one thing, but seeing Sacha with someone eez still a shock - especially one as feisty as you. I should be jealous, Sacha." She winked at the couple; Misty scowled, Ash chuckled nervously, and Cilan wasn't sure whether to join in or take a step back. Misty's temper was something he'd heard about before now rather than witnessed. _I should count myself lucky Miette and I aren't the jealous types_.

"Shouldn't _you_ be the one doing the work for your dish?" Misty grumbled.

" _Oui, oui_. I only wished to say _allô_ \- and assess the competition." Without any shame, Miette stuck a finger into Cilan's batter and helped herself to a sample. "Hmmm," she said, in that teasing, haughty way she had. "Eet eez only so-so, I'm afraid."

Cilan cocked an eyebrow and grinned back at her. "To your palate, perhaps. But I suspect the judges and their Pokemon don't have your cloying sweet tooth."

"Per'aps - but I 'ave prepared for zat myself. You know I always 'ave something to cut through ze sweet - Mistigrix will see to that." Out of the corner of his eye, Cilan saw Meowstic flap one of his ears up and down in salute.

He was undeterred. "I have confidence that the bread and savory dish pairing Pansage and I have will win the day. It will make an excellent dinner for _after the competition_ , at least."

"Oh?" Miette stood up on her toes to bring her face closer to his. "But you will need a dessert, surely." Behind her, Ash and Misty were both pulling gagging faces; Cilan made a mental note to scold them both later.

"Places, everyone!" the floor manager called out. "Cameras back on in one minute!"

"Well, 'ere we go," said Miette. Her red eyes flashed up at him. "Wish your competition luck?"

"After a fashion," Cilan replied. "Can I kiss you?"

"Don't you mean ' _may_ I kiss you?'" Ash said, grinning. Pikachu and Misty broke out into giggles, Miette beamed at him, and Cilan felt his jaw drop. _I suppose I walked into that one_ , he thought, impressed.

* * *

2\. DO YOU BELIEVE IN SOULMATES?

"That was so _romantic!_ " May swooned, her hands clasped together by her cheek.

"Didn't I tell you?" Misty sighed, her hands supporting her chin. "Kalosene movies are always beautiful, sophisticated, and -"

"And _romantic!_ " May's voice squealed at the repetition, and the two girls clasped their hands together. "Thank you so much for taking us, Misty! Ah, the moment where the two Meowstics cuddle each other with their ears…"

"When the girl Meowstic's Trainer has to take her away to escape the gangsters…"

"The boy Meowstic's Trainer - _Monsieur Delon_ \- what a dream…"

" _And the double kiss at the end!_ " they cried together, sharing another squeal.

May sighed and leaned back against one of the pillars around the cinema entrance. "What was that he called her at the end? Too est mon amie sour?"

" _Tu es mon âme sœur_ ," said Misty. "It means 'soulmate.'"

"That's even _more_ romantic!" May gushed. "Oh, I'd love to see that in real life - two people or Pokemon finding their perfect match and falling in love at first sight!"

Misty nodded, leaning against the pillar to May's left. Of course, she could have pointed out that for all her swooning over romance, May somehow couldn't put it together that all those roses that Drew boy gave her weren't really for her Pokemon, but there was no need to spoil their good time by bringing it up and making May uncomfortable.

"What about you, Misty?" May asked. "Do you believe in soulmates? In love at first sight?"

"Hmm…" Misty tapped her chin thoughtfully with one finger. She managed to keep her eyes from flickering over Ash's way. He and Pikachu were across the street with Max and Brock, tossing coins in the fountain. None of them (except Pikachu) had liked the movie as much as the girls had; Ash had cheered at the tag-team battles and the Zygarde effects, but he'd moaned at all the "love junk" on the way out of the theater.

 _That sure wasn't 'love at first sight,'_ Misty thought. Her feelings for Ash had started to bubble up sooner in their travels than she liked to admit even to herself, but they certainly weren't there at the beginning. And did the idea of soulmates hold up if you were tempted away by other people? She had almost agreed to stay in the Orange Islands, after all, and she was still at the Gym now even with her sisters back from their cruise.

On the other hand - she _hadn't_ stayed in the Orange Islands. She chose Ash, hadn't she? And she didn't choose to leave him either - she had to. Maybe she didn't join him again, but she talked to him whenever she could, didn't she? And she wasn't taking any dates back in Cerulean, was she?

As much as she loved romance, Misty had to admit to herself that 13 was too young to _really_ know what love was all about. But she was old enough - and had known Ash long enough - to know that you could like someone more than a simple crush. That you couldn't call yourself and another person "soulmates" when the other person didn't even know that you liked them, but that there probably wasn't another soul out there for you except him. Not in that way, at least.

"Misty?" May waved a hand in front of her face. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, May," Misty said softly, a small smile playing on her lips as she finally looked across the street. "And it's more complicated than that, but - I think I do…"

* * *

3\. I GOT YOU A PRESENT

"Misty? Hey, Misty! MISTY!"

"Ash, I heard you already!" Misty snapped as she pulled herself out of the pool. That boy's voice was like a sick, squawking Chatot sometimes. As if popping in uninvited wasn't enough, now he had to scream at her while she was trying to get in all her laps. She should've made him wait until she was finished, but she didn't have it in her to put up with all the noise that would involve.

"Thank you, Pikachu," she said as the Mouse Pokemon handed her a towel. Ash was tittering with energy and impatience, so Misty made sure to be as slow and dignified in drying herself off as possible. By the time she was done, Ash was moaning and dragging his hands down his face. _Serves him right._ "OK," she finally said, tossing the towel over her shoulder. "What?"

"Well - nice to see you," he said, pouting. Just that look was enough for Misty's attitude to start slipping.

"Nice to see you too, Ash," she sighed, giving in. "Sorry - I was just surprised." She smiled at him, and Ash smiled back, his hand behind his head. That was as much of an apology on his end as she was going to get, but Misty took it. "What brings you to Cerulean City?" she asked.

Ash dropped his hand and cocked his head, one eyebrow raised. "Misty," he said, as if something were the most obvious thing in the world that she was missing. "It's your _birthday_. And I got you a present!"

Misty fought down the urge to slap herself on the forehead. She knew perfectly well that it was her birthday, of course, but with her sisters out of town and no one expected, she hadn't planned on doing anything except for a trip to see Mrs. Ketchum over the weekend. She certainly hadn't counted on anyone - on _Ash_ \- popping in with a birthday present.

"That's - that's sweet, Ash," she said, hoping she wasn't blushing. "You know, you could've mailed it to me…"

"Nah - I wanna see you open it!" Smiling from ear to ear, Ash tossed a Net Ball into her hands. "You might be a little surprised at first, but I know you'll love him!"

Misty looked down at the ball and titled it around in her hands. A Pokemon _was_ the sort of gift Ash would think of. She liked to catch her own, of course, but it was still a wonderful gesture. And Ash had just come from Alola - there was a good chance it was a Pokemon Misty didn't have, maybe hadn't even seen before. She popped it up to full size, tossed it out over the pool, shielded her eyes from the light…

A small creature appeared floating on the water's surface. A green, spindly thing, with a large head, giant blue eyes, and a water bubble around it supported by three legs…

"Now Misty," Ash said, in a patient sort of way. "I know how you feel about bugs, but Dewpider's part Water-type, and this little guy is so nice and trusting that I'm sure you can - ACK!"

Somewhere, deep down, Misty knew Ash had meant well, and that his words were true. And she knew that, eventually, she'd give Dewpider a chance - she'd have to. But just then, as she latched herself onto his back, she wasn't sure whether she was looking to use him as a meat shield or squeeze him to death.


	24. XXIV

1\. ARE YOU DRUNK/I THINK I KNOW HOW TO USE A BED

"There." Jessie's eyes narrowed, even with the binoculars pressed to them. "That's a pretty pair of Pokemon, don't you think?"

"Are you drunk?" Meowth whispered. "Dat's da woist pair of Pokemon for Performances we've seen since we got ta dis place."

James didn't comment himself, though he was inclined to agree. A slobbering, stocky puff ball with a squat face and a dark and dangerous feline with overlarge ears seemed well out of step with most of the Showcase teams he'd seen in Kalos. Then again, Jessie's team wasn't exactly conventional either…

"Nonsense," Jessie hissed. "They'll be perfect for my performances. And all we have to do is get by that little pup of a Trainer first…"

"That shouldn't be difficult," said James. Besides letting her Slurpuff and Meowstic out of their balls to roam around their camp, the Trainer wasn't even paying attention to them. She was sprawled out on her back, her feet propped up against a tree, as she fussed with her orange tie with one hand and held her Poke Gear up to her wolven face with the other.

" _Ne sois pas si prude, Tonton_ ," she said. " _Ce n'était qu'un film…Il lui a alors dit: 'Je sais utiliser un lit.' Il la prit par la main, puis ils_ -"

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie declared, leaping from their hiding place in the bushes.

"And make it double!" James called, following after.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right"

" _Wobbuffet!_ "

The Slurpuff and Meowstic only briefly glanced up from the flowers they were inspecting. The Trainer had watched the motto in silence, but as they finished, James noticed just how disinterested her red eyes looked.

" _Je vais te rappelle, Tonton_ ," she said flatly into her Poke Gear, before spinning up onto her feet. "Ees zees some sort of traveling circus?" she asked, looking them all over. Jessie, James, and Meowth all fell to the ground.

"Why you haughty little…" Jessie growled, scrambling back upright. "We're no circus! We are Team Rocket, the greatest Pokemon thieves this world has ever known!"

"Team…Rocket?" the girl tapped a finger to her chin, then gave a little noise of comprehension. "Ah…ze ones wit' Sacha."

"Who?" Meowth asked.

"Don't try and change the subject," said James, rising to his own feet. "We're here for that Slurpuff of yours."

"Don't forget the Meowstic!" Jessie added.

"Hmm…I seem to remember you could not even pass as Berry thieves before," the girl said, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"WHAT!?" Team Rocket all cried together.

"And really, you might 'ave taken at least one of my darlings if not for that silly recital."

"'SILLY RECITAL?'" Jessie's eyes were alight with rage, and James felt a tremor inside himself. "Our motto is not to be -"

"Ees zat w'at you call it?" The girl smirked. "Well, you did get to ze point by ze end, but eet ees only so-so for saying w'at your 'Team Rocket' is all about."

"Enough of this!" Jessie's hand flew to her belt and plucked off a Poke Ball. "I think it's time we put this little brat in her place. James?"

"Of course, Jessie." James readied his own ball. "I think a little Inkay ink is all we'll need to - ooh, _that's just rude!_ " The girl had sat down on a tree root, and started inspecting her nails. "How dare you pay so little respect to Team Rocket! That does it - Inkay, go and -"

" _Mistigrix, Feuille Magik_ ," the girl said as she blew on her fingertips. " _Cupcanaille, Éco-Sphère_."

"Whaddya say we go back ta chasin' da twoip?" Meowth asked, once they were about thirty yards up in the air.

"Absolutely," Jessie whimpered. "That's trouble I'm used to."

"Make that double for me," James sobbed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

2\. DID YOU DO THIS ON PURPOSE?!

Brock preferred not to pop in on people without giving them advance notice. He hadn't even expected to find himself in Pallet Town on Saturday. But unexpected - and literal - roadblocks have a way of changing plans, and as Mrs. Ketchum kept an open door policy at all times, Brock was sure she wouldn't mind his stopping by to refill his water bottles.

 _Looks like Misty's here_ , he thought as he approached the house; her bike was propped against the fence. Brock thought it was very touching, the bond that had built up between Misty and Mrs. Ketchum. And he hadn't had a chance to catch up with Misty in a while. _This'll be a nice visit!_

"Hello?" Brock called out as he opened the door. "Mrs. Ketchum? Misty? Sorry to come in like this, but I had to take a detour through town, and I - WHAAAAA!?"

It was almost a normal sight to see. Pikachu wasn't home very often, but when he was, and when he was at Mrs. Ketchum's at the same time as Misty, it was common to see him cuddled up in Misty's lap to snooze, and that's what Brock saw now.

Except that besides Pikachu sleeping in Misty's lap, Misty was sitting in Ash Ketchum's lap.

And they were in the middle of making out.

"Brock!" The two of them broke apart from each other, both slightly flushed. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here!?" Brock cried. "What - what - what - what are _you_ doing!?"

Ash and Misty looked at each other, then back at Brock. "Kissing," they said together, with a slight giggle.

Brock wasn't sure what sort of scream he let fly. He wasn't sure of anything any more. "Did - did you do this on purpose?!" he asked.

Misty crossed her arms. "Of course we did," she said, a bit short.

"Yeah, Brock," said Ash, his head tilted in confusion. "We're dating now, so -"

" _DATING!?_ " Brock dropped to his knees, his hands clasping at his head. _This can't be right…I'm dreaming, or dehydrated, or Croagunk's jabs are making me hallucinate_. He'd traveled with the two of them through two regions, and with Ash for another two. He'd seen the bickering, the competition, the teasing, the joking, the lazy afternoon idling. Surely - _surely_ , he knew Ash and Misty well enough to know this sort of thing was out of the question…

"What's the big deal, Brock?" asked Ash. "You're the only one who's freaked out like this."

"I _AM_!?"

* * *

3\. EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT SINCE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU

"Now when I look in your eyes, all the world falls away. That wasn't always the case, but there you have it. It hit me last week just how different things had become. Everything had been different since I fell in love with you."

"Boy, this is dumb," Ash grumbled. He snapped the book shut and tossed it into the corner of the tent. "We should've known that though, right Pikachu?"

His starter nodded. " _Pika._ "

"I don't know whyI asked _Brock_ for help with this," Ash went on. _Well, yes I do_. Brock _was_ the guy who fell in love with every girl he met. Even if he never actually got any dates, Ash had assumed Brock would be the best person to ask for advice about girls. Not that Ash had put it _quite_ like that.

"Where do you get all those lines from, Brock?" he'd asked one day, after Brock had swooned over yet another Officer Jenny. That was when Ash was given The Book - the little black diary full of poems, lyrics, declarations, exclamations, and what Brock had called "lines." A girl with dark green hair had passed by then, and Brock went after her. He hadn't asked for The Book back since, and he hadn't asked why Ash wanted to see it in the first place. Ash supposed he had to be grateful for that.

"It's just…this stuff's not _me_ , Pikachu," he moaned. "I don't talk like this. And Misty hates these lines." Well, she hated when Brock sprang them on unsuspecting girls. When there was some sappy movie on, or when she was reading a romance book, Misty loved this sort of junk. But Ash couldn't imagine her reacting well if he, of all people, dropped a "line" on her.

It was still weird to think about - Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master, wanting to tell a girl he liked her. He still wasn't sure just when or what made him realize that he _did_ like Misty in that way. How funny she acted during that trip home to Kanto with his class might have had something to do with it. Spending more regular time with her after getting back from Alola probably helped too. But Ash couldn't put his finger on just one thing that made it all click for him, and he didn't see why it mattered.

What _did_ matter was getting this out of the way, because trying to think through how to say it was making his head hurt.

"This is hard, Pikachu," he sighed, tilting his cap up to scratch at his head. "A lot harder than catching Pokemon. _Say_ …"

" _Pikachu?_ " Pikachu tilted his head curiously, but Ash didn't stay to explain. He strolled out of the tent and into the campground, where Misty was bent over inspecting her bag.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash called out. As she stood and looked over her shoulder, he twisted his cap back, pulled out a blank Poke Ball, and tossed it her way.

He hadn't meant to throw it that hard - he didn't think he _had_ thrown it that hard - but his aim, and her reflexes, weren't as sharp as he'd expected. Misty didn't turn around to catch the ball in her hands, and it bopped her right in the temple.

"OW!" It couldn't have hurt that much; she didn't even reel back from the impact. But she did slap a hand over the spot where she'd been hit, and turned her body, and her full glare, Ash's way. "Ash, what do you think you're doing!? You're gonna pay for that!"

"Uh…" Ash wanted to run, but his legs didn't cooperate even as Misty advanced. _Maybe I should've tried a line after all…_


	25. XXV

1\. HEY! I WAS GONNA EAT THAT!

 _This double dating business isn't so bad_ , Drew thought, helping himself to another dumpling. He wasn't sure how well he and this Misty that Ash was seeing would get on long-term, but the picnic they were sharing with Drew and May had been pleasant so far. And her Psyduck was definitely a character; just out of the corner of his eye, Drew could see Ash's Pikachu pulling the dumb thing back from the pond's edge for the third time since they got there.

Misty was filling May in on some adventure she and Ash found on the way to the picnic. Drew had to admire her patience; if it were him, he'd have assumed May wasn't listening from the way she was attacking her bowl of rice. But she did give Misty a "mmm-hmm" every now and then, so she must have been listening.

"…And then we blasted them off - again - and Ash _just_ managed to catch the basket as it fell from the balloon," Misty finished. "This is the first time I've seen Psyduck manage Psychic without a headache."

"Mrat's - _gulp!_ \- wonderful to hear, Misty," said May, finally looking up. "It sounds like things are going really well at the Gym too."

"They really are," said Misty. "I think Daisy's starting to like Battling again."

"Great! Then do you think you'll be able to visit more…WHERE'S THE LAST PIECE OF NIGIRI!?"

Misty recoiled in shock. Drew, used to his girlfriend's attitude about food, kept eating. And Ash, who had the last piece of nigiri in his chopsticks, looked mildly surprised at May's outburst, then grinned.

"Too late, May," he said, rudely, and popped the food into his mouth.

May leapt to her feet, fists trembling. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Ash shrugged. "Ya snooze, ya loose."

"You…you…where are my Poke Balls!?"

"May, sit down!" Misty scolded. "We're having a nice time with this picnic, and we don't need a Pokemon battle -"

"You're on, May!" Ash jumped up himself, a fist raised in determination. "Just wait 'til you see the Pokemon I caught in Alola!"

"Well, just you wait until our Pokemon are done, 'cause that's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do!" May snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Ash taunted.

"YEAH!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Oh yeah?" For good measure, Ash nabbed another dumpling out of the basket and scarfed it down in a big, mocking bite, right in May's face.

"THAT DOES IT!" May tossed her plate and chopsticks to the side and launched herself at Ash. They fell down just past the picnic blanket with a thud, and proceeded to roll down the hill toward the pond, kicking and tussling and verbally sniping at one another.

"You cut that out, the both of you!" Misty screamed, to no avail. "Ugh, how can they still be so immature!?"

 _I don't know what she's surprised about,_ Drew thought, continuing on with his own meal. _With how long it took those two to take our hints about love, any other dumb kid stuff is just par for the course…_

* * *

2\. WAIT A MINUTE...ARE YOU JEALOUS?

"Panpour is unable to battle! The winner is Gyarados!"

Iris let out a low whistle. "Your friend Misty is something else, Ash." Gyarados was impressive enough all on its own, but that Mega Stone really took things to a new level. _If only it made him a Dragon-type…_

"Did I tell you, or did I tell you?" Cilan was saying. He'd talked Misty up to his brothers ever since he ran into her in Castelia City, and here was the "proof in the pudding," as he put it earlier. Cress and Chili seemed surprised at how powerful Gyarados was, but they weren't bitter in defeat. All three brothers were swarmed around Misty, congratulating her on her victory, and Misty seemed quite pleased with the attention.

"Hmmph!" Ash folded his arms and turned, not quite all the way around, but as far as his chair would let him. Pikachu looked embarrassed at his behavior; Iris couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"What's with you?" she asked. "Did you w

ant a rematch or something?"

Ash didn't answer. His face was fixed in a hard pout, with his eyes darting occasionally back to the scene below. Chili was promising dishes of cinnamon ice cream, Cilan was patting Misty's left hand…and Cress, with a keen glint in his eye, was kissing her right hand.

Iris looked from the Gym floor to Ash, and back, and back again. She could feel Axew's head turning in the same motion somewhere in her hair. And, just as Cress linked arms with Misty to lead her back to the restaurant, the lights clicked.

"Wait a minute…are you jealous?"

"HMMPH!" Ash kicked back, stood up, and marched off. Pikachu gave a long sigh and followed after.

 _Well_ , Iris thought, grinning from ear to ear as she stood up herself. _This is just so good to know…_

* * *

3\. THOSE THINGS YOU SAID YESTERDAY...DID YOU MEAN THEM?

"It's hopeless!" Brock threw his hands to the sky, then brought them down over his face as he stooped over in his seat. "I try and I try, but I'll never get a girlfriend!"

Somewhere behind him, Ash muttered, "That'd be true even if he didn't try." Misty choked down a laugh. Pikachu sighed and patted Brock's arm, and Croagunk snorted. Brock ignored them all. He was too used to their indifference to his eternal plight of love.

"Brock," Misty sighed, moving to sit across from Brock in the campsite. "We've been through this a million times. You need to stop over-reacting every time this happens with a girl, and think about what you -"

"SHE WAS THE ONE!" Brock sobbed. "We were destined for a lifetime of wedded bliss! The Grass-type Trainer and the Rock-type Doctor - a combination made in heaven!"

"But you - ugh!" Misty pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again. "Brock, do you remember the Pokemon Center we stayed in last night?" Brock gave a begrudging grunt. "And do you remember the Nurse Joy there?"

"Nurse Joy!" Brock jumped to his feet, hands over his heart. "The most beautiful girl in the world - the perfect match for a Pokemon Doctor!"

"Yeah, that's what you said yesterday," Misty said dryly. "And those things you said yesterday…did you mean them?"

Brock sat back down. "Of course I did," he said. Why wouldn't he?

"And did you mean what you said about this girl today?" Misty asked.

"Yes…" Brock wasn't sure where Misty was going with this. Apparently, she could tell he wasn't following, because she slapped her forehead and screamed.

"Brock, you can't say two different girls are the perfect match for you and mean it both times," said Ash. "I don't think you really like any of these girls like that - you just get too excited every time you meet one."

Brock wasn't sure how to respond to that. Ash Ketchum, of all people, giving advice about girls was a shocking development in its own right. But it wasn't _good_ advice. Clearly, Ash didn't understand the way Brock understood women, the way he felt about them…the way to one true love…

"Since do you know about girls, Ash?" Misty asked; apparently, she was just as surprised as Brock was.

Ash shrugged. "I'm not a kid, Misty."

Misty smirked. "Could've fooled me."

"Hmmph." Ash crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Fine. Then I won't tell you what _else_ I know about girls."

"W-what do you mean?" Misty's cheeks, and the bridge of her nose, started to turn red. Ash looked down, grinned at her, and started to walk off. "Hey - Ash, come back here! What were you talking about?"

This wasn't the first time Brock had noticed Misty blushing, or Ash hinting that he had something he wanted to tell her. It was a different sort of teasing than Brock remembered from when they first traveled together a few years ago, and couldn't put his finger on just what was different about it.

He also couldn't worry about it now; his love life was in shambles, and how would he ever find another - was that an Officer Jenny coming their way?


	26. XXVI

1\. W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

"Er - Misty?" Ash asked. He was surprised at the break in his own voice - but then again, she was reaching for his jacket.

"Don't fuss, Ash," said Misty. She took his jacket by the collar and started to dug down.

"W-what are you doing?" Ash gulped. He tried to step back, but Misty pulled him in towards her. She forced his jacket off, then reached for his hat. Ash could feel her fingers pass through his hair as she lifted it off his head. _What's she up to?_ he thought. _And why is my face so hot? Why is my back tingling?_

_Why are her eyes extra green right now?_

Misty sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, Ash - you need to be more careful when you're training with your Pokemon." She turned his hat around to show him the brim, and his jacket around to show him the back. Both were thoroughly caked in mud from his session with Lycanroc earlier. "I'll put them in with the other clothes," said Misty.

"O-oh. Right." Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as Misty walked off. _So that's all it was - some messy clothes. I guess there's nothing weird about that, then._

_…Why do I feel a little disappointed?_

* * *

2\. I'M NOT JEALOUS.

"So - seven sharp. Ya got that?"

"I got it, I got it."

"Great! See ya then - Chosen One." Melody winked and flipped the corner of his jacket collar before sauntering off. Even with her back turned to him, Ash waved goodbye out of habit.

"See ya, Melody! It was great to see you again!" And it was. Who'd have thought they'd run into Melody, of all people, in Johto? Or that she'd be there as part of a goodwill committee from the Orange Islands? Her sister, that old guy from Shamouti Island, and their old boat captain Maren were here too, apparently, and they were putting on a mini-festival for Cianwood City tonight. Melody had just asked Ash to be part of it - and to do an exhibition battle with her and her new Pinsir.

"This'll be fun, huh Pikachu?" he said. Pikachu chirped brightly in reply. "We better do some training between now and - what's that grinding sound?"

He and Pikachu looked around the lobby, but there wasn't anything going on the Pokemon Center. Except for Misty and Brock, still at their table a few feet back, no one else was even in the room. _Maybe there's a Pokemon loose somewhere?_ Ash bent down to check under the nearest bench, while Pikachu hopped off his shoulder to ruffle through some potted plants.

"Uh - Misty?" he heard Brock say; apparently, neither of them felt the need to help Ash look. "Your teeth -"

"I'm not jealous," Misty snapped.

"…All I said was that your teeth are grinding…"

 _That's it?_ Ash sat up on his haunches and looked over Misty's way. Her jaw _was_ shifting around a lot, and her eyebrows were scrunched together in a scowl. _She got all huffy the last time we saw Melody, too_ , Ash recalled. It started right after Ash was picked to be the Chosen One at the festival. _I wonder…_

He grinned, twisted his hat around, and jotted over to Misty's side. Her grimace got even sharper when she saw Ash's face. "What do you want?" she said curtly.

Ash leaned in and widened his grin. "So - you're jealous, huh?"

Like she'd been shocked, Misty lurched back. Her face paled, except a dark shadow across her nose that might've been red or blue. "W-w-what are you t-talking about!?" she stammered. Brock just scratched his head.

Ash chuckled and put a hand on the top of Misty's chair. "Yeah, you're jealous."

Togepi started to chill brightly, but Misty clasped both her hands around her face. "Ash..I -"

"C'mon, Misty- I can't help it if those Shamouti guys keep picking _me_ for all their stuff."

The hands dropped away, and so did the shadow. Misty's eyes got wide, and the color started to come back into her face - a hot pink color. She stood up, threw a hand out, and smacked Ash across the back of the head.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shrieked. Before Ash could say anything, she gathered her bag and Togepi up into her arms and stormed off toward their room. Ash collapsed into the chair she left behind, both his hands over the back of his head. That one had _really_ hurt!

"…Ash?" said Brock. It was weird to hear so much confusion in his voice. "Did something happen in the Orange Islands you haven't told me about?"

"I don't…think so?" _If she's not jealous about them choosing me, then what_ is _she jealous about?_

* * *

3\. I'M SO STUPID TO MAKE THE MISTAKE OF FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND/I'M SORRY - RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it happened again. This is - what, the hundredth time he's nearly killed himself? More like the thousandth, probably - who knows what he got up to all those years we weren't traveling together._

_We're going down Route 10, and we met up with this girl about our age. Mina - that's her name, and she's an Electric-type Trainer. She's got this Manectric that's almost as dumb as Psyduck, because it ran away and got lost inside the abandoned power plant here. And of course, Ash had to run in after it - during a thunderstorm - during ANOTHER Team Rocket attack - when the whole place lit up like a Zapdos was in it. I didn't even see how Ash got out of that one - he left us outside, OF COURSE. After the power plant started glowing, we saw Team Rocket shoot out through the roof, the plant collapsed in on itself, and then Ash came staggering out, covered in dirt and scorch marks, with that stupid Mancentric in his arms._

_Oh, but did I tell you the best part yet? Mina's_ in love _with him now. You should've heard her - "oh, what a gentleman! You're my hero, Ash - what could I ever do to repay you? What are you doing for dinner?" We're traveling the road and camping out every night - what do you_ think _we're doing for dinner!? And when I tried to tell Ash to be more careful - again, because that's what you do for your best friend, no matter how many times he ignores you - she said that I was being "unreasonable." ME! She didn't stop there, either - turns out, she looks down her perfect little nose at Water-type Trainers, just because she has an advantage. We really started to get into a fight about it. I was ready to deck her one, but Ash literally picked me up and carried me off._

 _He's been doing that a lot on this trip - mostly whenever I "lose it" on someone - so_ he _says. The other night, when it was starting to get dark and we couldn't find a clearing for camp, we started arguing about it. I told him he had no business hauling me off like a sack of potatoes just for giving jerks a piece of my mind, and he said that best friends should always carry each other out of trouble, even if it was literally (I was impressed he used that word right.) Then I yawned, and tripped, and he did it to me again - just picked me up, like it was no big deal, and carried me 'til we found a place. The nerve! Like I can't walk! Like I want his hands wrapped around my legs! Like I need to get swept off my feet like some princess as the sun sets and the stars come out…_

 _I don't know how many times I've written this in you, Diary, but - I'm_ so _stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend…_

* * *

Misty's temper was funny. Ash had plenty of vivid memories of it from when they were kids, but he also remembered how mellow she became after Togepi came along. Not that she ever totally lost the ability to snap, but something about taking care of a baby Pokemon really chilled her out. It didn't take long on this latest trip around Kanto, though, for Ash to realize that Misty had gotten at least some of her old fire back as a teenager.

"Who do you think you are, telling me how to act!?" she roared at Mina. "If I'm worried about my friend, I'm going to say something!"

"Oh, is _that_ what you call it?" Mina shot back. She ran a hand through her violet hair and snapped one of her braids - the one with a streak of yellow in it - out at Misty. "One minute you're brushing off all the soot, the next you're shouting at him?"

"I wasn't 'shouting,'" Misty insisted - wrongly, though Ash wasn't sure if she knew the difference. "I was just -"

"Typical!" Mina huffed and turned up her nose. "You Water Trainers are always all over the place."

Misty's face paled. "What's _that_ supposed to mean!?"

Mina leaned forward, her hands on her hips. "You heard me! Of course, that's the only way you could hope to survive against an Electric attack - dodge and run."

"WHAT!? Electric-types aren't so great!"

" _Pika?_ " Pikachu's ears slumped, and one of his paws clutched at the fur over his heart. Ash chuckled and patted his starter's head. Of course, they both knew Misty didn't _really_ mean that. She just got worked up when someone said anything bad about Water Pokemon.

And it seemed Mina had a _lot_ bad to say about them. She was ruthless in dressing them down, and Misty got madder and madder even as she answered back. Both their voices kept rising, and they kept inching closer to each other. When Mina implied that her Shinx could beat Misty's Gyarados, Misty's hand flew to her belt, and Ash knew that was his cue. He rushed in between the girls, bent down, and scooped Misty up over his shoulder.

"If you wanna eat dinner with us at our camp, that'd be great," he told Mina, only slightly flinching from Misty's kicking and drumming on his back. "We'll see ya there around six! C'mon, Pikachu." Ash let Pikachu lead the way. Misty kept shouting back at Mina until they were back into the woods.

"Would you put me down!?" she snapped at Ash, once they were well away from the ruins of the power plant.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Ash asked.

"I'll show you 'calmed down' if you don't knock it off!" The kicking and drumming stopped, but she gave the small of his back a hard slap. "It's humiliating, all that soot and dirt and ash from the power plant getting all over me, and…and…your hair's tickling my midriff…"

"Huh?" her voice had trailed off there; Ash couldn't quite make it out. "I'm sorry - run that by me again, Mist?"

"I - I - I said you're getting way too used to this!" Ash could feel her tense up, then relax, as if she'd turned to jello. A point of pressure on his back told him she was leaning on it with her elbows; she probably had her head propped up in her hands, with a resigned look; Ash had caught them in a reflection a few days ago.

 _Looks like I'm not the only one getting used to this_ , he thought. And a good thing, too; Ash couldn't put his finger on the reason why, but fooling around like this with Misty was _really_ fun…


	27. XXVII

1\. THAT'S ALMOST EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I MEANT.

"Misty, I'm fine."

She shook her head and stayed put, looming over him with her hands on her hips. "Ash, Pyukumuku slime isn't real sunblock. You're going to fry out here."

"I told you, I'm fine," Ash insisted, waving his hand. "Go work on Psyduck's swimming lessons or something." _Yeesh - I thought she'd cut me more slack after we started dating…_

She still hadn't budged. Ash would've turned over on his side to avoid her glare, but there was a rock or something under his beach towel. "C'mon, Misty - I just want to relax on the beach for a bit…"

"And I want a boyfriend who isn't going to whine about being sunburned all over for the next few days."

"Would you lay off?"

Misty opened her mouth as if to argue, but nothing came out. She slipped into a rather wicked smile, wiggled her eyebrows, and dropped down on top of Ash, so that she was lying over his whole body, the tip of her nose nuzzling his. "There," she purred. "How's that?"

"That's…that's…" _That's_ almost _exactly the opposite of what I meant_. Ash was sure his face was red by now, and whatever Misty said, the sun had nothing to do with that.

* * *

2\. I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!

He wasn't the guy Dawn expected to run into first after getting back to Sinnoh. He wasn't the guy Dawn would've _wanted_ to run into first. But they'd made eye contact, and it was only polite to say something.

"Hi, Paul," she said with a slight wave that Piplup mimicked. "It's been a while. How're your Pokemon doing?" Silence. That wasn't unusual for Paul, but it was one of the things that made talking to him so uncomfortable. That and his eyes - they were so _intense_. "Uh, Paul?" She waved again, this time to try and get a reaction. "Did you hear me?"

He didn't even blink. He just kept staring at her, with those narrow black eyes of his until, finally: "Who are you again?"

It was going to be a hassle, re-packing all the luggage that burst open when she tossed it aside. And Piplup was probably ready to pass out, straining to hold her back. But Dawn didn't care. "YOU JERK! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

3\. YOU DID **WHAT?**

"You did WHAT?"

 _"I won, Misty!"_ If it was possible for a voice to jump up and down with excitement, Ash's was. _"I'm the first ever Champion of Alola!"_

Misty put a hand on the back of the nearest chair to steady herself. "That's…that's great, Ash!" she said. "I'm…"

 _I'm going to kill my sisters._ After Misty got home from her trip to Alola, they'd all bombarded her complaints about how serving as caretakers had "totally ruined" their social lives, and that Misty shouldn't expect them to do it again for a long, long time. She couldn't have gone to the Manalo Conference even if she'd known about it.

 _I'm going to kill Lana._ Misty knew how bad Ash was at calling and writing; she could excuse him not mentioning he'd made the League, or when it was. But Lana should have said something in her last letter! Then at least Misty could have tried to watch the Conference from the Gym - if she'd been home.

 _I'm going to kill Psyduck._ The dope had popped out of his Poke Ball and let himself out the front door that day, and it took Misty until dark to find him. If that duck would've just behaved himself, then Misty might've stumbled onto the League on TV anyway. If _any_ of these people or Pokemon wouldn't have let her down, Misty might have been there to see her Ash finally make it…

"I'm really proud of you, Ash," she finally said. For once, she was glad he was so dense; anyone one else might've noticed something in her tone. "I knew you'd be Champion some day."

 _"Oh really?"_ said Ash, a tease in his voice. _"That's not what I remember you saying."_

Misty laughed. "Well, maybe I was a _little_ hard on you sometimes -"

_"You used to say you stuck around to watch me screw up."_

"OK, OK," said Misty. "But I'm trying to tell you -"

 _"I did it though, didn't I?"_ Ash cut her off, and Misty found that her fingers were starting to drum on the back of the chair. _"Alola's really done a lot for me. And beating you was a good step ahead of this League."_

"You _barely_ beat me, Ash," Misty reminded him.

_"Come on, Misty - me 'n Pikachu did great that day!"_

"Well, so did Gyarados and me! And now that we've seen your little strategy, next time we'll -"

 _"Are you asking for a rematch?_ " He sounded ready to jump through the phone and have a battle right now.

"You're on, Ash Ketchum!" Misty roared, moving into a battle stance even with Ash regions away. _Just you wait…I'm going to KILL you!_


	28. XXVIII

1\. GO THEN, LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE!

"Psyduck, pay attention!" Misty snapped.

Ash had the same thought, though he knew better than to say it; Misty wouldn't let _any_ one say a bad word about Psyduck, except for her. But it was frustrating; this practice battle was for the dopey duck's own benefit. " _Come on, Ash_ ," Misty had pleaded. " _He's so close to getting the hang of Surf! He just needs a little push, I know it! You and Pikachu just give him everything you got!"_

 _How are we supposed to do that now?_ Ash wondered, and he was sure Pikachu was thinking the same thing, from the way his one ear and tail were cocked. Even more than usual, Psyduck seemed utterly oblivious to the battle at hand. He kept looking around the room, sometimes ruffling the feathers under his wings with his beak, sometimes looking down at his feet as he tapped them. When Pikachu had tried shooting a Thunderbolt his way, Psyduck had bent down and avoided it by chance; he didn't even seem to realize that he'd been attacked.

Misty let out a groan and pulled at her face. "Come _on_ , Psyduck!" she yelled. "Show them! Get out there and - Psyduck, where are you going!?" The Water-type had wandered away from his starting position, in a waddling bee-line for the door. "Get back out there, Psyduck! This is a Pokemon battle! You can't just…oh, go then, leave! See if I care!" Misty let out another loud wail before sliding down to the ground, her face buried in her hands. Psyduck just kept walking until he was out the door.

Pikachu sighed and sat down himself, while Ash shook his head and chuckled. "Guess Psyduck's not ready for Surf after all, huh?"

"Who asked you, Ash!?" Misty snapped. She screamed and threw herself backwards. "I thought we had it, too! It's hopeless - I can't do anything with Psyduck!"

"Come on, Misty," said Ash. "You know that's not true."

"Yes, it is!" she moaned; at least, Ash thought she did. It was hard to tell with her hands back over her face.

"Is not," Ash insisted. He let Pikachu climb back onto his shoulder, then moved over to Misty's side and knelt down beside her. "I was here with my class when you used him against them, remember? He's gotten better at using Psychic, hasn't he? And wasn't he the one you left to watch the Gym while we were on the bus?"

"…I guess…"

"You're a good Trainer, Misty." Ash patted her on the knee; it was the only part of her not flat against the ground. "I know you'll get Psyduck to do Surf."

Misty slowly sat up. She didn't look at Ash right away, but kept her head turned to the side; she was pouting, Ash could tell. But he just smiled, and soon enough, she broke down and smiled back. "Thanks, Ash," she said. "You're right. So - wanna help me find that duck? We'll get him back here and have that battle after all!"

"Hmm…nah."

"Wait, what!?"

"We're gettin' kinda hungry. C'mon, Pikachu." Without a second glance, Ash stood up and headed for the door. Pikachu snickered into his ear; he knew his Trainer too well. Of course they'd be back for a battle. But Misty didn't need to know that right away.

"You…Ash Ketchum, you get back here!" he heard her shout. "You promised! You can't just…oh, go then, leave! See if I care!"

* * *

2\. WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DANCE?

 _I might have known_ , thought Burgundy. A branch from the bush she was hiding in slipped up and smacked her in the face; she shoved it back down and turned her ear back towards the music.

That infernal racket had put her off her whole day. And it was a beautiful day, too - bright sun, light pleasant breeze, and the intoxicating aroma of opportunity in the air. The park in Asperita City was the perfect place to drum up business. But not a soul had taken her up on her evaluation offers, not one throughout the whole day. And no wonder, with that horribly dated music wafting through the air, obviously played through someone's C-Gear. When she put her nose to sniffing out the offender, Burgundy found him cavorting near a park bench. It was her old nemesis Cilan, blaring his odorous tunes for the benefit of his sneaky, pirouetting little Pansage.

And they weren't alone.

"He ees not bad, your Feuillajou," said the wolven bluenette at Cilan's side. "But you 'ave not seen my Mistigrix dance." With the smallest flick, she tossed out a Poke Ball to release a male Meowstic. " _Prends la scène, mon chér!_ " The Constraint Pokemon gave a slight bow and raced out to meet Pansage. Leaving the competition just enough space, he started a dance of his own, a more balletic show all done on the tips of his paws. Not that Pansage seemed bothered; he just smiled, chirped, and kept dancing.

"Impressive, Miette," admitted Cilan. "He might be _almost_ as good as Pansage."

Miette nudged him with her elbow. " _A bon chat, bon rat, Rachid._ " Burgundy bit down hard on her lip to suppress a shout. There was a gentle mocking tone in Miette's voice, something that had been there every time Burgundy had encountered Cilan's girlfriend. It was so haughty, so condescending…so _effortless_. And her Kalosene was _flawless_. It still baffled Burgundy, that such a person would deign to be with a lout like Cilan.

That insidious Connoisseur was grinning at Miette, even as he cranked up the volume on his C-Gear. "You know I don't know what that means," he said. _Of course you don't_ , Burgundy noted with satisfaction. Never mind that she didn't know either.

"Yes, you 'ave been 'opeless with your Kalosene lessons." Miette grinned too, and leaned in towards Cilan. "We should do somet'ing about zat."

Cilan leaned in a little himself. "And what wicked taste do you have in mind this time?"

"Well -"

"Enough!" There was only so much of this nausea Burgundy was prepared to take in. She stormed out of the bush (as much as it let her, with three different branches snagging on her left trouser leg) and thrust her finger under Cilan's chin. " _You've_ been frightening away all my potential clients with that noise!"

"Burgundy?" He was making his usual pretense of innocence. "What are you doing here?"

" _Attempting_ to offer my services as a superior Connoisseur!" said Burgundy. "No thanks to _you!_ "

"We didn't realize anyone else was in the park," said Cilan. "It's been empty since we arrived. We've just come from a dance lesson, and thought we'd let out Pokemon out to -"

"Oh, you call _that_ dancing?" Burgundy huffed and turned her nose in the air. "I might have guessed that Pansage of yours would take after his Trainer. No talent at all."

"Ees zat so?" said Miette. "Ze Pokemon were taking ze lessons wit' us - eet ees ze whole point. And where did you learn to dance?" Her eyes were narrowed, her mouth set in a small smile; it was a look that had never meant anything good. Against her own will, Burgundy took a step back.

"I - I happen to have natural talent at dancing," she replied, hoping the stutter was only on account of the breeze. "And my Pokemon do too. If you'll give us some room, si vous plait…"

Rubbing the back of his head, Cilan looked to Miette, Pansage, and Meowstic in turn. The Pokemon both shrugged, while Miette just kept smiling. With a shrug of his own, Cilan selected another song on his C-Gear and raised the volume. The music was more of Cilan's old-fashioned garbage, but Burgundy didn't fuss over it. As Pansage and Meowstic cleared the path, she selected Dewott as her partner, and started to think about just what she was going to do.

_I won't dance, don't ask me.  
I won't dance, don't ask me.  
I won't dance, madame, with you.  
My heart won't let me do things they should do…_

_Did he pick this song just to mock me?_ It was one of those big band numbers, and Burgundy couldn't keep her feet moving fast enough to match its tempo. Dewott, watching her for his cues, wasn't doing any better. They tried some high kicks, some pirouettes, and finger flourishes, but Cilan and his Pokemon just looked confused, while Miette and _her_ Pokemon smirked.

That got under her skin, in a way even Cilan couldn't. Burgudny felt her knees going wobbly, just as she put all her weight on the ball of her left foot. Everything went out of whack all at once; she tried to keep herself aright, but there was no stopping the fall. Dewott just managed to scamper to the side as Burgundy landed, face-first, in the grass.

"Bleh!" Burgundy spat; she'd gotten a mouthful in her fall. She shook her head and propped herself up, only to see Cilan and Miette dancing on the path. Miette seemed to be leading; Cilan seemed rather baffled. But they moved well together - Burgundy had to admit that. They were in-tempo, too, and so were their Pokemon, dancing at their sides.

_And that's why I won't dance, why should I?  
I won't dance, how could I?  
I won't dance. Merci beaucoup.  
I know that music leads the way to romance,  
So if I hold you in my arms, I won't dance!_

As the song ended, they went into a dip, Pansage hopped, and Meowstic blew Magical Leaf Burgundy and Dewott's way. It didn't hurt, but she still winced. When she opened her eyes again, Miette had Meowstic on her left shoulder and her right arm around Cilan's waist. Trainer and Pokemon both looked extremely pleased with themselves. Pansage was sitting on Cilan's shoe, and Cilan himself was chuckling weakly and tugging at his tie. He almost sounded apologetic.

 _So he_ was _mocking me!_

"This isn't over!" Burgundy shouted. She jumped to her feet and stuck her finger out again, right under Cilan's nose. "I will have my revenge yet, you!" She recalled Dewott, spun around on her heels, and marched off.

"Huh?" she heard Cilan say. "But what did I -"

" _Aller se faire cuire un œuf_ ," said Miette. Burgundy didn't even turn around. She couldn't, because then she'd have to see that smirk again, and have to admit that not only did she have no idea what that meant, but it was probably completely appropriate to what just happened.

* * *

3\. I'VE HAD A ROUGH DAY AND HONESTLY ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW IS A DRINK AND SOMEONE TO CUDDLE WITH.

When the door slammed, Torracat snapped out of his nap, fur all on end. When the footsteps started stomping, Lycanroc sat up and whimpered. And when Professor Burnet moaned so loudly that it echoed, Ash and Pikachu dropped down onto the floor and inched over to listen in.

"Everything alright?" Ash heard Professor Kukui ask. From his angle at the top of the stairs, Ash couldn't see them except for Burnet's shadow, which clasped its hands over its face and leaned back as Burnet moaned again. "That bad, eh?"

"I'm sorry," said Burnet. "But I've had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…"

"Of course." Kukui's shadow appeared next to Burnet's. They hugged, and headed back outside.

"I wonder what that was about," Ash said softly. He looked down at Pikachu, who just shrugged. Rowlet fluttered down from the dresser and motioned with its wings down the stairs. " _Row?_ "

Ash shook his head. "Nah. Sounds like they need some time alone." He rolled over on his back, and threw an arm loosely around Pikachu when the Mouse Pokemon crawled onto his chest. Not that he wasn't curious - Ash couldn't remember when he'd ever heard Professor Burnet sound so upset. But he'd had those days himself, when everything seemed to go wrong and all you wanted was a little affection from someone. Lucky for Ash, Pikachu was always there - the rest of his Pokemon, too.

 _I guess that's not_ exactly _the same, though,_ he thought. Professor Kukui wasn't a Pokemon. That was more like when Ash got hugs from his mom…but not exactly like that, either. _It's not like when my friends hold hands or grab each other when they're scared or excited, too…huh. Guess I haven't really had someone the way the professors have each other._

The closest thing Ash could think of was after one of Jigglypuff's attacks. He and his friends were in this big theater in a town just outside Blackthorn City, after yet another Team Rocket attack, when they'd been knocked out by Jigglypuff. It had been a pretty annoying Rocket battle, and Jigglypuff's routine had gotten really old by then, and when Ash finally came to, he'd felt absolutely miserable. Or, at least he had, until he felt something soft and warm nestled up on his left. It was Misty, still asleep, slouched down in her chair so that her head was in the crook of Ash's neck. Her hair tangled up with Ash's own had made his head and neck all tingly, and when she rolled her head in her sleep, her breath started to whistle across him. The whole day's burdens and worries seemed to whistle away with them, and Ash had actually let his head fall a little against Misty's until he felt her start to stir.

 _That was nice._ Even Ash knew how blunt a way that was to put it; it was one of a few times, traveling with Misty, that he'd gotten a strange, nice tingly feeling he didn't know how to describe. And whenever Ash had thought about what it must be like for Professor Kukui to be married, that was the sort of feeling that came to mind. Ash wasn't sure why.

He _was_ sure, though, that giving Misty a call tomorrow seemed like the right thing to do…


End file.
